Under One Sky OneShots
by imangieee
Summary: Another one shot series of the crew being their usual selves as well as Luffy and Nami's love lives.
1. Chapter 1

**It's baaaack. I never thought I'd start another one shot series only two months after I finished my last one. But the fact that I can't update everyday like I used to has been driving my crazy. **

**The concept is pretty much the same as my old one. All one shots about the crew.**

**Title: Bras and Boxers**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami tied her long orange hair up into a pony tail just before she start to fold the laundry. Having a calm and mellow weather in the Grand Line was rare, so Nami took the chance to do the chores. She had finally caught up on her maps and everyone was off doing their own business. She obviously had nothing better to do.

Furthermore, for some reason, she's been having the feeling that she's being watched the whole day. Whenever she turned around, no one was there. Nami placed the hamper on her waist and headed for the womens' quarters. She was practically playing mom for the day.

After storing hers and Robin's belongings, she headed down the stairs for the mens' quarters. She was quietly humming to herself when she heard a floor creak from the second floor. She turned around, but no one was there, as usual. She entered the men's quarters and left the door open.

Nami placed their clothes on their respective beds, knowing they'll put their own stuff away. She then heard the familiar floor creak she's been hearing all day. She quickly turned around and saw a hint of a straw hat disappear from the door way. Nami sighed. She got up and walked over to the door, shutting it behind her.

She looked up with a glare and met Luffy's surprised face hanging from the roof above her. This caught Luffy off guard. He moved back, pretending she didn't see him.

"Luffy, come down here."

Luffy sighed. Busted. He jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Have you been following me all morning?"

Luffy pursed his lips and rocked his feet back and forth.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a horrible liar, Luffy. Tell me. I won't hurt you."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Then tell me, why do you only wear a bra?"

Nami blushed. She could feel her face starting to heat up and it was getting her mad.

"This isn't a bra, this is fashion!"

"I think I'd know what a bra looks like!"

"How the heck would _you_ know what a bra looks like?"

Luffy was about to respond, but thought better not to. Instead...

"If you can walk around in a bra, then does that mean I can walk around in my boxers?"

"No-No! That's not-"

"Hey, everyone! Nami said we can only wear our underwear!"

Luffy jumped onto the deck while taking off his red cardigan.

"Luffy! I-"

"Really?" Chopper peeked outside from his infirmary.

"That's SUUPPEERR!" Franky struck his signature pose, for he was technically already in his underwear.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan!"

A sweat bead trickled down Nami's temple as most of the guys started to undress right in front of her on the deck. What had she just started?

* * *

**What a weird way to start off the series -.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Starving Boy Named Fluffy**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Sanji**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip; Before Thousand Sunny**

Luffy groaned and stretched. It was morning again, and a peaceful one on the Going Merry. He reached up next to his pillow for his straw hat when something hard was placed in between his hand and his hat, startling him. He opened his eyes and saw Sanji staring down at him.

"Sanji?"

Luffy was about to get up when Sanji suddenly sat on his stomach, preventing him from getting up.

"Sanji? Nani-"

"Calm down. I'm about to read you a bedtime story."

"But it's already mornin-"

"Shhh. Relax, and pay attention."

Luffy could feel his stomach grumble, but it was hardly audible due to Sanji's rear. Sanji placed the book on his lap and turned to the first page. It was rather big for a simple bedtime story. He cleared his throat as he prepared himself.

"Sanji, I'm hung-"

"ONCE UPON A TIME..." Sanji raised his voice to stop his captain from speaking any further. "There was a starving young boy named Fluffy..."

Luffy squirmed under him, but Sanji wouldn't budge. He then reached for his straw hat, but Sanji stepped on the back of his hand with his heel. If Luffy got his straw hat, he'd just inflate and knock Sanji off of him and take off. He wouldn't leave unless he had his prized possession on his head.

"Stop resisting and pay attention. Now, where was I…"

Luffy groaned and pulled his blanket up just beneath his eyes.

"One night, Fluffy was having a nice sweet dream about meat."

Luffy's head shot out of the blanket at the sound of 'meat.' Sanji smirked. Now he's got his attention.

"His dream was a land filled with meat and nothing but meat. Meat tree. Meat houses. Meat everything."

Luffy licked his lips at the thought of a meat island. This was definitely making him hungry.

"Is that a picture book? I wanna see!" Luffy reached up to grab the book, but Sanji quickly held him down with his foot.

"Easy, easy, and no there aren't any pictures. That's why I'm reading this to you."

Sanji didn't want Luffy to see that this was actually one of Chopper's old medical books. Obviosuly, the story was made up, but Luffy didn't need to know that.

"Fluffy's dream made him sooo hungry, that he sneaked off to the kitchen for a quick snack, but Fluffy didn't realize that Yoji, Fluffy's cook, has been watching him the whole time. Now, Yoji hates it when Fluffy sneaks off to the kitchen and steal all the food for himself. He's always let him off with a warning, but the last time Fluffy went to get food, he raided the whole kitchen until there was nothing left.

"This time, Yoji was prepared. He secretly waited in the kitchen, in the dark, for Fluffy's arrival where he will plunge at him and CUT HIS STOMACH OPEN!" Sanji raised his voice at his final statement. He smirked.

"After that night, Fluffy was never heard of again. Yoji disappeared and remained hidden. Some say Fluffy died for his sins, some say it was an accident. Some say he's still alive today, haunting every kitchen for any other thieves out there ready to steal some food when no one's looking. No one knows where he might to this day. So, watch out, unless you want to end up like Fluffy."

Sanji shut the book with complete satisfaction. The fact that Luffy hasn't said a word means everything, or at least some of it, must've gotten through his head. A quick lesson taught for people as dumb as Luffy.

"What do you think, Luffy?"

Sanji looked down and saw his captain asleep. A snot bubble stuck out of his nose as he snored soundly. Even after all that, nothing. Not caring what happens afterwards, Sanji slammed the book onto Luffy's face.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

**You guys should know who Sanji was indicating in his little story. xP**

**Yoji actually means four o'clock, where as Sanji means three o'clock. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Luffy Jr. and Nami Jr. **

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy gave his beloved one last kiss before drifting off to sleep. He always loved sneaking off in the womens' quarters at night when it was just Nami in the room. Probably because he loved seeing her peaceful face while she slept.

Luffy found himself in a plain white endless room. It confused him how he got there. He looked around for any sign of anything living, but there was nothing in sight. He started to run, not knowing where his legs will take him, nor where this room will end.

"OI! NAMI! ZORO! MINA!"

This was starting to scare him.

"OI! ANYONE!" Luffy called out desperately. When he was younger, he hated being alone, which resulting to him getting a brother or two. All that feeling disappeared as he grew older. He didn't think he'd have this feeling again. His eyes widened when he spotted a person with long orange hair standing not far away.

"NAMI!"

Luffy ran faster until he finally caught up to her.

"Nami, I'm glad you're okay. Where is every-"

Nami turned around, revealing a little baby in her arms. Luffy furrowed his brows.

"Uh.. where'd that baby come from?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? He's ours."

"Uhhhh, I don't remember-"

"And here comes the rest."

"Rest?"

Luffy started to feel uneasy when he heard something odd. It sounded as if something was coming, fast. His eyes widened when he noticed something behind Nami. He leaned to the side and saw some kind of avalanche or wave coming at them. He turned around and saw it was coming from every angle, coming towards _them_.

"Nami! We have to-"

"Why do you look so panicked? You _are_ their father."

"Their?"

Luffy looked closer and realized... they were all babies. A million babies were piling up and coming at them fast...

"They just wanted to see you. They really _love_ their father."

Luffy breathed heavily as they neared him. Out of no where, something rather light fell on his head. He picked it up. It was another baby. Next thing he knew, babies were falling from the sky. He then felt his feet being tickled. He looked down and saw the babies trying to climb onto him. More and more started coming until he was covered from the waist down.

"W-WAIT! NAMI-"

Nami giggled.

"Don't you just love Luffy Jr. and Nami Jr.?"

Luffy screamed as he was covered head to toe with babies.

"NAMI!"

Luffy screamed and sat straight up, waking Nami up and knocking her over. He breathed heavily as he noticed the difference in the room. He was back in Nami's room. It was all a dream. Luffy started to calm down until he felt a harsh blow to his head, creating a large bump.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Nami. Luffy's eyes widened. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Nami! Quick! How many babies do you want?"

"What kind of question is-"

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! Three?"

"So, you don't want a million babies?"

"Of course not!"

Luffy sighed in relief and let go of her. Nami narrowed her eyes when he lied back down.

"Thank god."

Nami cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I've been busy lately. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Real Family**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats, Ace, Sabo**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Happy Birthday, Luffy!" shouted the crew.

Luffy blinked twice before he it finally got through to him. Today was his birthday. A huge grin grew on his face. Birthdays meant cakes, and it also meant lots of food for the lucky person.

Music roared throughout the whole ship, courtesy of the crew's musician. Sanji placed a large birthday cake on the table with twenty birthday cakes, indicating Luffy's new age. Luffy licked his lips, with Usopp and Chopper right next to him. The top of the cake was decorated with mikan slices, thanks to Nami.

"Don't go eating it all at once," said Nami.

After making his wish, the candles were blown.

"This is for you, Luffy!"

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper's eyes filled with sparkles as fireworks came out from Franky's body. Brook clapped in amazement and the girls of the ship watched as the five of them looked like complete idiots.

Luffy was startled when a mug was tossed his way. He barely dropped it. Zoro poured him one of the finest wines they had in storage. Luffy was startled again when another mug clanked his as a toast. Robin smiled innocently and leaned down to whisper to his ear.

"Happy twentieth birthday, Luffy."

After a long night of partying, the crew was sprawled across the deck, asleep. Sanji and Zoro slept on separate stairs. While Sanji lay flat out on one step, Zoro slept sitting up with bottles of empty booze all around him. Robin and Nami slept leaning on each other with their backs against the mast. Brook had his skull on the stairs, just bellow Sanji, with a snot bubble coming from his nose. Franky laid flat on his back in the deck. Chopper and Usopp laid back to back with snot bubbles coming out from both of their noses. Luffy slept near the railing with a meat bone sticking out of his mouth.

As if by magic, a sudden presence appeared just beside Luffy. The figure smiled at the sight of his brother sleeping peacefully just before him. He sat down next to him, careful to not wake him up.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Ace," said a familiar voice.

The figure smirked and turned around. Just then, another presence appeared and sat down on the other side of Luffy. Ace and the new visitor exchanged brotherly handshakes.

"Sabo, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I couldn't miss this."

The two looked down and smiled. While Ace reached down to pinch Luffy's nose, Sabo chuckled and took the meat bone out of his mouth, waking Luffy.

Luffy opened his eyes, his vision a little blurry, but he felt someone touching his nose. He jolted up right in surprise. He looked around him, everyone seems to be asleep. Nothing looked different. Until he looked down and found three small sake cups sitting in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Luffy."

Just then, the cup nearest to Luffy started to fill with tears. His tears. The sight of the cups brought nothing but memories of the day he was given brothers. A family he's always wanted. A family he missed dearly.

Ace placed a hand on his younger brother's head. Sabo rubbed his back to comfort him. Even if he couldn't feel their touch, knowing that he still cared about them made them the happiest brothers to have a brother like Luffy. They were also happy to know that he has a real family like his friends to watch over him.

"We're right here for you, Luffy."

* * *

**Sorry these are coming out so slow. I've been focused on other things lately. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I'd Still Love You**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami **

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami cuddled closer to Luffy. Together they stared up at the blue sky on top of Sunny's figurehead. On days where its calm, they would spend it with each other. As Nami watched the clouds move, something popped into mind.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?" Luffy was nearly half asleep.

"Would you love me if I were the sky?"

Luffy chuckled. "What kind of question is that? Of course I would. I'd know when you're sad, I'd know when you're crying, and I'd know when you're happy."

Nami pursed her lips. "Would you love me if I was your air?"

"Shishi, you'd be the reason I live then."

"What if I was the ocean?"

Luffy's lips formed a straight line. That fact that he'd drown wasn't much an attraction for a devil fruit user. Nami looked at his face and saw him smiling at her.

"If you were the ocean, then I'd jump in, even if I die."

"You'd die just to be with me?"

"Of course! What's with all these questions, Nami?"

"I was just wondering. Okay, just one more question."

Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"If we were separated, miles apart– oceans apart, where we can't see each other anymore... would you still love me?"

"Haven't I not made myself clear for the past two minutes? Yes, I'd still love you. I'd love you if you were a rock, a house, a peanut. Even if you were.. I don't know, magically turned into Sanji or Franky, I'd still love you."

"That was random."

"Your questions were random."

Nami laughed and closed her eyes. Just those words were what she needed to answer her question.

"Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"...Would you still love me if I were different?"

"The fact that I'm dating an idiotic rubber man isn't proof enough?"

"But you love me?"

Nami looked down, hiding her blush.

"Yes."

* * *

**Me and a friend of mine used to do this all the time before she moved away. Now that she's back, this was the first thing that popped in my head**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Luffy Hears Meat**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"You can do it, Luffy!" Chopper cheered.

"Do your best!" encouraged Brook. Luffy thought long and hard as he stared at the two large boxes that laid before him on the table, his face turning a bright red from over thinking. Beads of sweat fell from his head as the heat got to him.

"I.. I can't do it!" said Luffy.

"Don't be a baby!"

Just then, Nami entered the kitchen, surprised to see everyone here. They crowded around the table where Luffy sat.

"Aa! Nami-san!" Sanji twirled over, placing a hand on her back and gesturing her to the crowd.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"That idiot thinks meat talks to him," said Sanji.

"So, Sanji placed some meat inside one box, and some vegetables in another," Robin finished.

"And you actually believed him," Nami said nonchalantly. "How long has this been going?"

"Ten minutes."

"Wait!" yelled Luffy. "I can hear it! I can hear it!"

Beads of sweat fell from Nami's head. "Is he serious?"

"Either way, he said if he chooses the wrong box, he agreed to eat vegetables for the rest of the week," said Sanji.

"He'd actually go through with that?"

Sanji shrugged.

"In other words, he'll be crying 'meat, meat' in his sleep," said Zoro. "If that does happen, I'm sleeping in the crow's nest."

"I'll take my factory," Usopp sulked.

Luffy reached for the box on his right with pure hesitation. Chopper and Brook inched closer. Luffy then reached for the opposite box.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" said Nami, who placed her hands on her hips. "Looks like meat doesn't really-"

Luffy cut her off by raising the box to his right, revealing a well prepared plate of meat. Nami's shoulders dropped.

"Yahoo!" Luffy raised his fists in victory. "What'd I tell ya! I _can_ hear meat!"

"It took you ten minutes," Sanji said bluntly.

"It takes time! And I was right!"

"I always knew you had it in you, Luffy!" Usopp cried.

"Liar," said Franky.

"Well, that was stupid," said Nami.

"You're not one to talk," Zoro countered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"So, Luffy hears meat, but _you_ can hear the sound of money anywhere. You guys are more alike than you think."

Nami blushed.

"Th-That doesn't mean anything!"

* * *

**Seeing the new Zoro in action in tonight's episode *¬***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Those Memories**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Ace**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Luffy watched as Ace stepped forward, taking one more step into becoming a pirate. The weather was perfect for his departure, and there seems like there will be no signs of trouble for him in the sea. Everyone aside from Dadan is present, but Ace didn't mind.

"Take care, Ace!" Luffy waved. Ace turned around after finally setting foot on his little boat.

"Yeah! See you, Luffy! I'm heading off!"

"Aa! I'll be a lot stronger when I leave here in three years!"

Ace grinned. Everyone waved goodbye as the little boat sailed away. The mild wind blew his boat across the sea at a steady pace. Today starts a new beginning, a beginning that will change his life forever and from there, he will regret nothing. Ace turned back and saw that only Luffy stayed behind to watch him off. His hand was placed on top of his straw hat as it covered his eyes, but didn't cover much as Ace could see a single tear escape his younger brother's eyes.

-x-

Ace stared down at the shackles that prevented him from moving. The cell was dark as the only light came from the high ceiling outside the cell. His injuries from his last battle were visible evidence for his loss. But for some reason, that didn't matter now.

_"Ace!"_

Ace's eyes widened. He'd recognize that familiar voice anywhere.

_"Hey, Ace! I found the nest of a huge snake filled with giant eggs! Let's go!"_

_"Huh? Big eggs? Ugh, I can't. Go by yourself."_

_"I'll be in huge trouble if that huge snake catches me by myself. But I'll be fine if you're with me!"_

Ace looked around the cell for the source of those voices. Then he realized, it was just a memory. One memory out of the hundreds he's had with that specific person.

-x-

Going through hell to save him, traveling many miles to save him, risking his life to save him, all those things Luffy had to go through haunted Ace's mind. The thought and sight of his brother risking his life just to save him, teared his heart apart.

As his last action and dying wish, Ace wanted nothing more than his brother to live on. He couldn't let his life end after suffering so much. He deserved to live. And as Ace slowly reached his end, memories flooded his mind again. From the day they met, to the day he saved him from Bluejam. From the day he finally recognized Luffy as a real brother to all those days they trained together and got stronger. Even after all that, he regrets nothing. Even after all that, Luffy is still on his mind. What an idiot and reckless younger brother he has, but he loved him either way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: How to Fight**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami slumped over Usopp's shoulder. She pursed her lips as she examined his handiwork.

"How's it coming?" asked Nami.

"Its pretty beat up. It should take me over a week to fix it and possibly remodel it."

"A week? What if we run into an enemy ship? I'd be completely defenseless!"

"Well, its not my fault you ruined your clima tact! Jeez, what'd you do to get it so badly beat up?" Nami thought of the times she would use her weapon as a bat to knock out anyone acting idiotic in the ship. There were also times when she can be a bit careless of what happens to it. This will be her karma for treating it so poorly. "Anyway, you better come up with something if you don't want to kill yourself. I can't focus on this and a new weapon all at once. It could take me over a month!"

Nami pouted and left his factory. She thought long and hard of a new way to fight if she didn't want to get herself killed. Maybe she could try something new and actually learn how to fight, even go to the others and take some advice. Only there were a few problems. Robin fights with her devil fruit powers, as well as Chopper. Her aim isn't nearly as perfect as Usopp's. Franky's whole body is a weapon, and she doesn't have the speed and weightless body as Brook's. There are only three people left on the list. Nami sighed. Might as well give it a try.

-x-x-

"And so you came to me..."

"I'm counting on you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji stored the last set of spices in the back, then closed the door behind him. He breathed in, looked up, then blew out a puff of smoke. Nami was taken aback when he suddenly turned into his love state mode. A heart replaced his eye and puffs of heart smoke blew from his cigarette.

"Ahh! What a marvelous day! Nami-san has come to _me_ for fighting skills! I'm overjoyed!"

"Yosh, when does the lesson start? Should I try to hit you? Or you hit me?"

"Sorry, Nami-san, but I can't teach you how to fight."

"Wha.. but-"

"I fight to protect women, including you, Nami-san. You don't need to learn how to fight. Your _knight_ will protect you from any danger. You can count on- eh? Nami-san?"

Nami groaned then left the room. She had a feeling Sanji couldn't teach her anyway. Then again, Sanji fights with his legs. She doesn't have the balance to hold herself with one foot let alone have the strength in her legs to actually knock a brick wall over. She's a 'weapons' kind of girl.

-x-x-

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoro. He wiped his head with a towel after having his usual three hour training.

"I need you to teach me how to fight," replied Nami.

"Huh~? How to fight? What happened to your weapon?"

"It got damaged. I'll be left wide open if I can't learn how to actually fight." Zoro chuckled.

"That means I have to save your ass every single time. But are you sure? Using one sword is difficult enough, even for you."

Nami nodded. "Teach me."

-x-

"Nami." The navigator squealed with her eyes closed as she held up the sword to defend herself. Her hands shook as well as her entire body. "Oi, Nami."

Nami looked up and saw the two swords Zoro was using back in their sheaths.

"Wh-What happened?"

"You chickened out after my first attack. The way you were shaking and the way you positioned yourself would've killed you in the first second. I was right, one sword is too much to handle."

-x-x-

Nami sighed. She climbed back down from the crow's nest and landed on the deck. She laid back on the grass and closed her eyes. She let the heat warm her face until her sunlight suddenly disappeared. She looked up and saw Luffy looking down at her.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

"Luffy...can you teach me how to fight?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and stared at her. A grin appeared on his face.

"Sure!"

Nami grabbed his hand and got herself back on her feet.

"Yosh, first we need to you to get in a fighting position."

Nami was caught off guard when Luffy sneaked up behind her. He laced his arms around hers. His body was pressed up close to hers and she could feel heat generating from his body. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she looked away to hide it. This wasn't what she expected when she decided she wanted to learn how to fight. She was completely out of it until his warmth suddenly disappeared.

"Oi, Nami!"

Nami blinked then realized he was on the other side of the deck. Her position was changed to an offensive position without her realizing it.

"Nami! Come at me with everything you got!"

"Is that okay?"

"Aa! I'm strong!"

"Oookay.."

Nami ran for him, raising her arm to land a punch until she stepped on a slippery part of the grass, making her trip. Luffy was right in front of her, knocking the both of them down with Nami on top. This time, it was Luffy who felt flustered. Their bodies were pressed against one another rather too much, making him feel sensitive around certain areas. His cheeks turned pink and he felt himself grow warm. He quickly pushed Nami off of him and looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"Ow! What was that for..." Nami's voice trailed off when she saw his blushing face. His expression made her grow concerned and curious. "Luffy?"

"T-Thats enough training for today."

* * *

**Friday the 13th o.e**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Devils in Disguise**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami smiled as she picked the last ripe mikan from her little mikan orchard. Other than drawing maps or relaxing in the bathroom, her favorite time of the week was tending her mikan trees. Mostly because it reminded her of home. She placed the last mikan in her basket. She struggled to carry it due to the over weight. After finally getting a good grip on the handles, she spun around, then gasped.

Zoro cocked an eyebrow as he watched Nami take a step back in surprise, nearly dropping the basket. She scowled.

"Jeez, Zoro. That face of yours can scare almost anyone!"

Zoro inhaled sharply at her insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"It means you have the face of the devil!"

"At least I don't act like the devil!"

"What was tha-"

"Hai, hai. That's enough."

Zoro and Nami stumbled back when Robin, or rather Robin's clone, appeared out of no where between them. Just then, the real Robin appeared on the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"_He's_ calling me a devil!"

"_She's_ calling me a devil!"

Zoro and Nami pointed to one another. Robin chuckled. They almost looked like five year old children.

"Onee-sama, your boyfriend's being rude to me. Will you scold him for me?" Nami asked with a pouted face. Zoro gritted his teeth. Anger was building up in him.

"Robin, look at her! That's a devil in disguise! You agree with me, right?"

"How rude!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Robin!"

"Okay, okay," said Robin. She pushed them apart, then took her placed beside Zoro. "Nami, you are _not_ like a devil. You're an angel."

Nami smirked. Zoro humphed.

"Robin-"

Robin cupped Zoro's cheeks and pulled him closer.

"Zoro, you're face is _not_ as scary as people say."

"'_As_ scary?'"

Nami snickered.

"Nami, now would you be an angel and give Zoro and I some alone time?"

"Whatever."

Nami stuck her tongue out at Zoro before descending the stairs. Zoro eyed Robin.

"'_As_ scary?'" Zoro quoted again. Robin smiled innocently. "So, you're saying my face is still scary."

"I never said that."

"So, its not?"

"I never said that either."

* * *

**lol I love writing in Robin's perspective. It's like you have to think like a classy british woman to just act her out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: A Haunted Sunny**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami bit into her apple as she scanned through the newspaper. Now that the crew, and especially their captain, is now known world wide, she has to keep themselves up to date on whats currently happening around the world. Although pictures of her weren't as bad as she predicted, the guys of the crew were obviously caught at the wrong moments. Nose picking, butt scratching, and close ups on the noses, eyes, and nipples. Nami sighed. Suddenly, she heard a few shouts coming from the deck below. Setting the newspaper neatly on the table, she headed out of the kitchen while still chewing on her apple.

Luffy perked up at the sight of his girlfriend exiting the kitchen.

"Nami! We should bring Nami along!" Luffy rocketed himself up the railing, nearly knocking her over. Nami glared at him until he finally regained his balance.

"Where are we going?" asked Nami. Luffy looked left and right, then moved close. He placed a hand on the back of her head to bring her in close too.

"Me and Usopp think there's a ghost hidden here inside the ship, so we're gonna go explore."

"HUH-"

"Ssshh!" Luffy raised his index finger to her lips. "Not so loud!"

"If you wanna know so badly, then just ask Franky."

"He won't tell us. Besides, adventures are more fun! So, are you in? It can be like one of those 'dates.'"

Nami rolled her eyes.

"I'm-"

"Oi, Luffy! Is she in?" Usopp shouted from below.

"Aa! She's in!"

Nami scowled. Luffy grinned, then jump off the railing. Smirking, Nami through her half eaten apple at his head where Luffy caught it without looking and started eating off the rest.

-x-x-

With a bored expression, Nami walked the halls of the bottom of the ship, until suddenly, she was pulled by the waist to the person walking next to her.

"Don't worry, Nami, I'll protect you if anything pops up," said Luffy.

"Nothing's gonna pop up! I already told you to just ask Franky."

"Aww, that's not fun," said Usopp.

"Live a little, Nami!" said Chopper.

"Shishishi!"

"Where _is_ Franky?"

"He's fixing the fridge for Sanji."

"Why?" Nami stared ahead with half lidded eyes. She had a feeling she already knew.

"Because Luffy broke into the fridge last night again," explained Chopper.

"Figures. But still.. why are we at the bottom of the ship?"

"Usopp says there's a door here right next to Franky's room, and he has no idea what's behind it," explained Luffy.

"What makes you think there's a _ghost_ behind it?"

"One, there's this stinky stink coming from it, and second, I hear this weird moaning sound coming from behind it. It's scary!" said Usopp. Chopper shook in fear as he held onto Usopp's leg.

"Oh, please. It's not like-"

"There it is!"

Luffy ran ahead while dragging Nami along with him. He quietly slammed his ear onto the wall and listened closely. Nami furrowed her brows and sniffed the air. Usopp took baby steps as he caught up to the couple. Chopper, who climbed up Usopp's back, tightly squeezed his shoulder out of fear. The four of them jumped when they hear a sudden groan coming from inside the door. The groan was followed with a loud deep moan.

Nami tightly held onto Luffy's arm while Usopp and Chopper started to shake vigorously. Luffy furrowed his brows. Out of no where, the hall started to flood with an unpleasant odor. Usopp and Nami covered their noses the first second after a whiff of the stench. Chopper fell on the floor due to his sensitive nose. Luffy sniffed the air, the stench not affecting him at all.

"Hm?" Luffy sniffed the air again.

"What is it, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"The smell.. is that.. cola?"

Nami slightly removed her hand to sniff the air, then quickly covered it.

"Ee, cola.. and fart."

"That must be from Franky's cola fart machine," said Usopp.

"Fart machine?"

"Yea! You wanna see? Its-" Another groan was heard causing Nami and Usopp to back against the wall away from the door.

"Ne, Luffy. Let's go."

"Nope! I'm gonna see what's behind that door."

Luffy reached for the door knob. Afraid to look like a coward and having no other choice, Nami took her place beside Luffy. Seeing Nami slightly overcome her fears, Usopp pulled out his kuro kabuto and stood by Luffy's other side. On the floor, Chopper didn't move. Luffy swung the door open, and was caught face to face with a cloaked man, slowly walking up to them like a zombie. He opened his mouth, releasing bad odor. Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, its-"

Usopp and Nami screamed at the top of their lungs. Usopp grabbed Chopper and ran for the stairs. Nami grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him away.

"O-Oi! Nami!"

"Its a monster!"

They reached the deck where Usopp nailed the door shut. Nami sat back on the grassy deck, panting. Chopper was finally able to breathe again as he took large gasps. Luffy pouted and placed his hands on his hips.

"You guys, thats was-"

"Oh, what are you four doing?"

Luffy turned around and saw Robin and Sanji walking up to them. Sanji held a tray of drinks while Robin held some various medicine.

"What are _you_ doing?" asked Nami.

"Zoro has been drunk all night, so we have some medicine for his hangover," explain Robin.

"Zoro? Shouldn't he be up in the crow's nest?"

"That shitty idiot has been acting weird all night so we put him down in a room where he won't touch anyone," said Sanji.

"Wait, so you mean Zoro's..."

"I tried to tell you! It was just Zoro down there!" said Luffy. Nami and Usopp slumped forward, beads of sweat trickling down their heads.

"So, it was just Zoro," said Nami.

"There really is no ghost," added Usopp.

"We got scared over nothing."

"So, the ship is haunted by Zoro."

"How boring," said Luffy with a pout and puffed up cheeks.

* * *

**There are always movies that have secrets behind a house, so why not a haunted ship? lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Zoro's Grassy Head**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper,**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy laughed hysterically as he and Usopp ran away from the tiny reindeer in a game of tag. With his tiny legs, Chopper could never catch up and would often lose in the game, which made tag even more amusing for Luffy. He never got to have this much fun back when he was still training with Rayleigh. Days like this were what he missed the most.

"Caught ya!"

"Huh- AH!" Luffy tumbled across the deck with a large Chopper on his back. "Cheater!"

"You're it, Luffy!"

Usopp walked over and crouched down beside them.

"Hey, I found something more interesting," whispered Usopp.

"What? What?"

"Have you ever wondered what Zoro's hair feels like?"

"Zoro's hair?" asked Luffy. It was a random topic, but it sounds amusing. "What about his hair?"

"I hear, when you run your hand through it, it feels like grass."

"Really? Hair can feel like grass?" asked Chopper.

"Of course! And Luffy, since you're it, you have to prove it."

"Why me?"

"Because he'll sense me coming! I don't have haki like you!"

Luffy pouted with puffed cheeks. He looked down and ran a hand through the grass. It was hard and kind of scratchy, so Zoro's hair must feel this way. Chopper was knocked over by Luffy getting up. Usopp and Chopper watched as Luffy stretched himself up to the crow's nest then disappeared.

Luffy climbed up the ladder and peeked his head out to see Zoro placing his shirt back on after a long workout. Now, he can do this secretively or…

"Luffy, what are you doing?"

Busted already. Luffy kept his mouth shut and climbed up onto the crow's nest. Zoro eyed him until Luffy walked around him.

"Zoro, stand perfectly still."

"Whaa? What are you-"

Suddenly, he felt a hand rub his head and run through his hair.

"Oohh! This is fun!" said Luffy.

"Oi."

Out of no where, Robin appeared beside the ladder, holding a tray of lemonade. Zoro noticed her and felt flustered of his current position. Robin only stared with a blank expression.

"Oh! Robin! You have to try this! Zoro's hair is so soft!"

"Get off of me!" said Zoro. Robin smiled at Luffy's amusing expression.

"Maybe I should-"

"Please don't..


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Sogeking's True Identity**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Luffy yawned as he placed his signature vest on. He closed his locker, not caring to look at himself in the mirror for he knew he _always_ looked good. He was about to head out when he noticed something odd about the wanted posters on the wall. He walked closer and squinted his eyes. He stared at the six wanted posters on the wall. There should've been seven up there, but for some reason, Sanji didn't want his "hideous" picture up for everyone to see, especially for Zoro to humiliate him about.

Starting from the left, there was Chopper's poster, then Zoro's, then his, and then... Sogeking's? Why was Sogeking's wanted poster up there? He's not part of their crew, although he did help them back at Enies Lobby. Luffy tore the poster away from the wall and ran outside.

The crew was startled when Luffy came bursting into the galley, interrupting their breakfast.

"Oi! Can someone tell me why Sogeking's wanted poster is on our wall?" asked Luffy. All eyes, minus Luffy's and Chopper's, went straight to Usopp. While rubbing the back of his head, Usopp laughed awkwardly.

"I was wondering about that too," said Chopper. "And why are you all looking at Usopp?"

"They _still_ haven't figured it out?" murmured Sanji.

"Hm? Who's Sogeking?" asked Brook.

"That's right, you weren't there. Well, he's this awesome hero who helped us get Robin back from the Marines!" said Luffy. "He has a cool mask and a long red cape and he has this weird slingshot that kind of looks like Usopp's."

"My my, I'd like to meet him."

"Me too! I wanna see him again!"

Nami kicked Usopp under the table. Usopp only smiled, ignoring the new pain in his leg.

"Oi, when are you going to start telling the truth?" Zoro murmured to Usopp.

"Usopp, Sogeking said you were a friend of his. Do you know where he is?" asked Luffy. Usopp sighed, then stood up from his seat.

"Alright, the truth's coming out. Sogeking's not a friend of mine..."

"Huh? He's not?"

"Yes..."

"Then, how do you know him?"

"He's..."

Luffy, Chopper, and Brook inched closer.

"..MY LONG LOST TWIN BROTHER!"

"REALLY?"

Nami punched Usopp on top of the head.

"IDIOT!"

* * *

**Sorry this is late...**

**My little brother was with me on my laptop the whole night, but suddenly Strong World _just now came out_ and I just_ haaad_ to watch it. And since he was with me, might as _weeelll_ watch it together, because I heard it was _soooo_ good.**

**lol As you can tell that was sarcasm. I've been trying to get him into One Piece by making him watch One Piece's best movie. He was doing fine until I told him about each of their 'conditions'. Luffy's obsession of meat, Zoro's no sense of direction, Nami's money obsession, Usopp's lies and 'diseases', Sanji's obsession over women, Chopper's problem where he believes anything people say, Franky's pants-less problem, and Brook's panty problem really got him interested. But it wasn't enough.**

**What do you guys think I should do or say to get him into watching One Piece?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Bathing Problems**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami took a big whiff of her breakfast that Sanji laid out for all of them, but rather than the smell of delicious food in the morning, she smelled the fresh scent of sweat in the middle of summer. She grimaced and covered her nose.

"Luffy! Zoro! Seriously!"

Luffy and Zoro looked up from their plates.

"What is it now?" asked Zoro. Meanwhile, Luffy casually stuffed his face with the usual oversized amount of food.

"Your stink is getting into the food! Go take a shower, both of you!"

"HUH? Since when has our 'stink' been a bother to you before!"

"It has. We just choose to ignore it," said Chopper.

"WHY?"

Chopper and Usopp remained silent as they avoided the swordsman's eyes. Zoro turned to face Robin who was casually sipping her coffee.

"Do I really smell?" asked Zoro. Robin pulled off a thoughtful expression as she set her mug down.

"Should I lie?"

"But Nami, I already took my bath for the week a few days ago," said Luffy.

"So did I," said Zoro. A vein appeared on Nami's temple out of irritation.

"Jeez, why can't you be like Sanji-kun and shower everyday!"

Sanji nodded in approval. "It can't be helped. These two idiots have no sense of hygiene whatsoever."

"Why would someone want to waste their time in the shower when you're going to get dirty again anyway," said Luffy. "I think those who shower everyday are stupid!"

Sanji's eyebrows twitched. He gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeve. Nami cracked her knuckles while donning the look of the demon which seemed to terrify Chopper and Usopp. Robin chuckled as she calmly watched from her seat. You can't help but love Luffy logic.

* * *

**Its funny how Oda stated on the SBS when each of the Straw Hats take their showers. Apparently, Luffy, Zoro, and Brook shower once a week. That's kinda.. gross.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Emergency Food Supply**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

The Straw Hats were sprawled across the deck of the Sunny in the scorching heat. It was the fourth day of traveling without reaching any islands. It was also the fourth day of living without eating. Mysteriously, all the food they stocked up on on their last island adventure disappeared in just one night. The captain endured a rough beating from every single member in the crew. Now, with nothing to eat, they can only rely on what they catch in the ocean.

Luffy threw his fishing rod in the air and fell back on the deck from sitting on the railing.

"Are you sure we don't have any food?" asked Luffy.

"You should know. YOU ATE EVERYTHING!" yelled Nami.

"Who gave him the code to the fridge anyway?" asked Franky.

"Hm? Oh, I broke the code," said Luffy. From that, the Straw Hat captain received another beating from the cook and the shipwright. Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke and sighed.

"Its odd how we haven't caught anything for the past four days," said Robin. Usopp sighed.

"I think I might die in the next five minutes."

"USOPP, DON'T DIE!" yelled Chopper. Zoro reached for his swords, but didn't have the strength to move closer.

"Ugh, without any food, I feel as weak as ever," said Zoro. Sanji eyed Chopper and Nami noticed.

"Sanji-kun?"

"We do have another source of food supply," said Sanji. Everyone jumped to their feet in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner! Where is it?" asked Luffy. Sanji pointed. Everyone looked down to the little reindeer the cook pointed to.

"ME?"

"Emergency food supply.."

Luffy licked his lips. Chopper ran away screaming while being pursued by Luffy and Sanji.

"Wait, Chopper! We're just going to eat your body! We'll save your head so you can still live!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't worry, Chopper! I won't do too much damage!" yelled Sanji.

"You're a doctor! You can fix yourself up again anyways!"

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO IF I'M DEAD!"

Nami face palmed. "Guys, cut it out."

"Why?" asked Zoro. "I don't mind eating reindeer."

* * *

**Its a miracle. My brother is actually starting to watch One Piece. I have to watch it with him to make sure he's paying attention, and make sure he doesn't watch the fillers, and because of that, I haven't had the time to write much. We're on the Drum Island arc and this popped into my head. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: The Mystery Eye**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Zoro**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

While in the middle of his afternoon nap, Zoro twitched when he felt something touch his scarred eye. He ignored it, thinking it must've just been the wind. He got into a more comfortable position against the rail and snored away. Then, that feeling came back. He slightly opened his eye and saw the ends of blue shorts crouching down in front of him. Zoro sighed.

"Luffy, what are you-AH!" Zoro cried out when he felt a stabbing feeling on his scarred eye. He opened his eye and saw Luffy crouching down in front of him, holding a stick just before his other eye. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm trying to see if I can get it to open." Luffy leaned forward to poke it again, until Zoro stopped him.

"ARE YOU STUPID?"

"No? Are you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Zoro, why won't your eye open?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is your eyeball still in there?"

Zoro remained silent as he closed his eye and rested back on the railing. Luffy pouted when he didn't respond. He wanted to know and figure out this mystery so badly. He won't leave until he knows the truth behind it. Then, he came up with a brilliant idea.

Zoro screamed when Luffy attacked him, trying to forcibly open his scarred eye.

"OPEN!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"I JUST NEED TO SEE~!"

"NO!"

"I _MUST_ KNOW!"

Zoro tightly held Luffy's wrist to prevent him from inching closer to his eye. He sighed heavily.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"It's a mystery eye."

"A mystery eye?"

"Yes."

"…I understand. I'll leave you alone then."

* * *

**In the latest episode, Zoro made a small reference to his scarred eye: How you don't have to see to able to fight... or something like that. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to his eye. Right after solving Sanji's left eye mystery, we get another one about Zoro's eye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Flying to the Sky**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami walked out of her room to see three idiots playing around on the deck. But there was something new about this time. Today, Luffy had wings strapped to his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

"Hm? Oh, Nami! Look! Now I look like those guys from Sky Island!" said Luffy. Nami nodded and sat down on her usual chair on the deck right next to Robin.

"How did wings become a special topic?" asked Nami.

"Usopp told Franky our adventures on Skypiea," explained Robin.

"What is he going to do? Fly with fake wings?"

"Those are not fake!" bellowed Franky after overhearing the girls. "Those are real legit wings!"

"Hai, hai."

"Your drinks, Mademoiselles." Sanji set down a tray of drinks on the table just for the girls.

"Thank you, Sanji."

"Anything for you, Robin-chwan~!"

Nami sipped her drink, then noticed Luffy jumping onto the railing with his wings securely strapped on. She spit out her drink when she realized he were serious.

"Wait! You were serious?" asked Nami.

"Of course I am!" said Luffy. "When am I ever not serious?"

"Just let them go, Nami-san," said Sanji. "When it comes to that idiot, its better to teach them through mistakes."

"Why don't you go flying with him?" said Zoro from his spot beside the railing.

"What? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Do I have to make myself more clear?"

"HUH~?"

"Yosh~!" Luffy crouched down, ready to jump off.

"Wait, Luffy-"

"Let's go!" Luffy jumped off. Nami ran to the railing. She fell back when Luffy flew up high above the Sunny while flapping his wings. Nami was completely astonished.

Franky folded his arms and nodded in approval. "Still think they're fake?"

Nami couldn't find the words to speak.

"Ohh, not bad, Franky," said Sanji.

"Me next! Me next!" yelled Brook.

"No! I'm next!" said Chopper. Zoro opened an eye and looked up where Luffy soared over the Sunny. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed Luffy diving towards the Sunny.

"..He's not stopping."

"What is that idiot doing?" said Sanji.

"He's gonna crash into us!" Chopper, Usopp, and Brook ran around the whole deck in fear. Robin crossed her arms, prepared to catch her captain before he hits the deck. Nami got back onto her feet, and looked up. Sanji shifted his eye from Luffy then to Nami.

"Oi, Nami! He's going to crash into yo-" Sanji was cut off when Luffy swung down onto the ship, then flew back up.

"Eh? Where's Nami?" asked Usopp. Sanji immediately bursted into flames as he ran to the middle of the deck and threw his arms in the air.

"Damn you, Luffy!"

Nami tightly held onto Luffy as he soared through the sky. She hid her face into her vest and closed her eyes tightly.

"L-Luffy..."

"Shishishi! Calm down, I got you."

"Don't let me go," Nami murmured into his vest.

"Don't worry, Nami. I'll never let you go."

Little did Nami know that his statement meant much more than just letting her fall.

* * *

**Kinda cheesy xP**

**My brother and I were watching the Skypiea arc and I noticed that not once did the Skypieans or Shandians ever use their wings. What was the whole point of them? To make them look like angels in the sky?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Zoro the Babysitter**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro, Straw Hats, OC's**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years Later**

Zoro glared at the front door, as if it was ready to attack him if he ever looked away. But that wasn't the case in this situation. Right now, there are eight kids running amok inside his own house. All of whom are their own kids. Thirteen years after finally claiming the greatest treasure, the crew decided to slow down and raise a family. Out of those thirteen years, eight children were born.

Unfortunately, today everyone just _had_ to be busy. His wife is out having a spa day, Luffy and Nami are out on a date, Vivi's running errands with Kaya, Franky and Usopp are working on some big invention, Chopper's in his lab, Brook's out of the village and Sanji wouldn't stop pissing him off by saying how he couldn't even watch a couple of kids.

Zoro narrowed his eyes when he heard the sound of a floor creak. He sighed and turned around to face three of the oldest children in the house.

"Can't you guys help me out?" asked Zoro.

"Sorry, Zoro-ojiisan. _You're_ the babysitter," said Haru, Luffy and Nami's eldest son. Sitting in the living room with him were Zoro and Robin's two daughters, Olvia and Kuina.

"The greatest swordsman in the world can't even control five kids?" Kuina teased. Zoro sighed.

"And I thought partnering up with Luffy was the toughest decision I ever made," Zoro muttered.

"You can do it, Dad," Olvia cheered on. Zoro rolled his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck. There are five kids between the ages three and nine hiding in this house. Everyone will be coming over in less than five minutes.

"Yosh. No matter what happens, you saw nothing."

-x-x-

Nami's eye twitched in terror at the sight of her youngest son and daughter tied up in the middle of the living room. Kaya and Vivi tried desperately to stop their sons from crying. Luffy raised an eyebrow then turned to his first mate with confusion.

"Really?" said Luffy.

"Like you could've handled it any better," replied Zoro. Robin rolled her eyes and landed a blow to her husband. Haru turned to the two Roronoa sisters next to him.

"Is that how your dad raised you guys?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

**I'm going on a small break, which is really bad since I just released NWU and I'm way behind on this story and His World. I need time to worry about actually writing the stories, not when they'll be out. It might take three weeks, maybe less, depending on how writing and school work will go. I'll be back before the month ends.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: The Things You Do For Her**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Sanji**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

With his tongue sticking out, Luffy fanned himself with his hand. It didn't help much, but it wasn't like he had any other choice. It was a hot day and the air conditioning and the power in the ship just suddenly broke down. Right now, Franky and Usopp are working out the system down below. With no ice and no cold water, he was practically dying. It must've been another one of the New World's crazy weather patterns. It was freezing cold just yesterday, until they reached an island's range.

Next to him, Nami was leaning on his shoulder as she panted for air. Due to the hot weather, she didn't wore much, and for that, she revealed a lot of skin. For that, Luffy's inner emotions kicked in a little. He knew that if he looked, he would get a smack to the head from Nami.. or Sanji. But it was hard not to.

Nami moaned and lifted herself up to lean back on the mast.

"It's too hot to do anything," Nami whined. Luffy inhaled sharply when Nami started to lift up her shirt.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"This shirt's in the way."

Luffy gulped and looked away when Nami lifted her shirt over her head, revealing a black lacy bra.

"M-Maybe we should go inside," Luffy suggested.

"Like that can help."

Luffy felt her shift next to him. He narrowed his eyes and gasped in horror when she started for her skirt next.

"Nami!"

Nami look up while panting heavily. Her cheeks were stained with pink and beads of sweat were trickling down everywhere. Luffy sucked in his lips. He jumped when he heard a door open and a loud groan.

"Gaahh, Franky! Is the AC fixed yet?! Some of our food's melting together!"

Sanji. If Sanji saw Nami in her current state, Luffy will never hear the end of it. Luffy heard him take a step closer to the stairs leading to the deck. Luffy threw Nami over his shoulder and darted to the women's quarters at full speed. Sanji nearly fell over when something went past him without even realizing it.

-x-

Nami sighed happily as a nice cold breeze passed through her. She leaned back on her bed and relaxed herself. All this source of cold air came from none other than her boyfriend, waving a large leaf in front of her. Because of this scorching weather, Nami had completely stripped down to her undergarments, as well as Luffy.

"Luffy, can you move a little faster? You're slowing down a bit," said Nami.

"Ugh, _you_ try doing this for two hours."

"What was that?"

"I love you?"

Nami smiled when Luffy picked up his speed. Although he started to moan a lot more, she didn't mind.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I'm baaaack. Oh my gaul, I never knew my senior year could be so hectic. I have homework in every class (I have 6 just in Physics) and its takes up ALL of my time from when I go home to when I go to bed. Although I gave myself the time to work on my stories, I didn't work on them much which is really pathetic. SAT is coming up again so I have to prepare for ****that and ugh! Please be patient with me and I apologize.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: The Ero Mushroom**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

The Straw Hats were sailing through the New World where they landed on a mysterious island that held a tiny village and a huge forest. Wanting some alone time with his girlfriend, Luffy took Nami out into the forest. It was going well romantically until Luffy found one of his many weaknesses.

"Do I have to?" Nami whined as she held the mushroom halfway to her mouth. Luffy said that if he ate the mushrooms, then so should she. Luffy's definition of fairness.

Tears ran down Luffy's face rapidly. He looked up sadly while holding a mushroom in his hand. "Are you saying my idea's stupid? I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Nami sighed. His depressed and negative behavior obviously came from the mushroom. The downside to this whole thing is she doesn't know what each of them do. Do they cause you to laugh? Get angry? After she eats one, she'll be stuck with it for a little while, considering Luffy took one bite that lasted two minutes. If she finishes the whole thing, she'll be stuck with that mood for a while. Deciding to take the risk and live a little, Nami took a bite. When she thought nothing's changed, she took another. She took more bites until she finished the whole thing.

Luffy belched, then laughed as the depression mushroom he ate wore off. He would've eaten another mushroom if he had the courage to.

"That was depressing. Hey Nami, did you find out what mushroom you a-" Luffy voice trailed off when he turned around and saw Nami half naked. Her skirt and shoes were off, leaving her in her spaghetti strap and her underwear. She was currently in the process of removing her top. "O-Oi.. Nami.. what are you doing?"

"Huuuh~? It's so hooot. I just feel like taking everything off. Luffy, can you help me?"

"N-No - I mean yes - wait.."

"Luuufffyy," Nami whined. Luffy gasped and covered his nose when Nami slowly lifted her top over her head. "Come on, Luffy. You know you want to."

Luffy gulped a giant lump when Nami started to crawl for him. He tried to desperately back away, but his body wouldn't respond to his brain. He inhaled sharply when Nami grabbed the sides of his shorts.

"Luffffyy~.."

-x-x-

When the couple came back to the ship, everyone had already regrouped and were preparing for departure. The one thing that caught their eyes were the messy hairs from both Nami and Luffy and their very wrinkly and disordered clothes.

"O-Oi, what happened to you guys?" asked Usopp.

"Were you guys attacked?" Chopper asked, terrified. Nami turned to glare at Luffy. The boyfriend coughed and looked away while scratching the back of his head. Sure, it was his fault for letting Nami eat the mushroom, but he didn't regret it. In fact, Luffy actually memorized the mushroom Nami had in the forest. It would be a _shame_ if they ever stumble upon it again.

* * *

**Umm... am I supposed to change the rating after this chapter? It's not like I revealed a lot or anything right? Well, whatever. I'll just leave it at T.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: The Beauty of Meat**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Hm, this tastes familiar," said Luffy. Nami rolled her eyes for the eighth time.

"Come on, Luffy. You already said that last time," said Usopp. "Try harder!"

"I'm trying!"

To relieve their boredom, Luffy and Usopp came up with a ridiculous challenge. The fact that Luffy has eaten so much meat that could last a thousand lifetimes, he never thought about what he's actually eating. Having already tasted almost every food in the entire planet, Luffy wanted to see if he could really pick out what he's actually eating.

Luffy squinted his eyes as he chewed a little slower. From the kitchen, Sanji laughed when he saw his expression. "What? Give up already?"

"There's a ton of different tastes in it."

"Of course. I can't serve my food without it tasting good."

"I can't... Hold on... Is this... beef?"

Sanji nodded in approval. "Well done."

"Woohoo! First one done!"

"And ten more to go," said Sanji as he placed another well exquisite plate of meat in front of his captain. Without hesitation, Luffy stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, including the plate. "AH! Oi, Luffy, give the plate back!"

"Ah can- AH!" Sanji grabbed his neck and started choking him to get his fine china back.

"Spit it out, Luffy!"

"Nooo~!"

While beads of sweat poured down from Usopp's head from the awkwardness, Nami couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"This is ham!" yelled Luffy.

"I don't give a shit!"

"Seconds!"

"LIKE HELL!"

* * *

**Is it me, or does Usopp's voice seem a bit.. I don't know, different ever since the time skip started. He's still epic.. its just the voice bugs me a bit. **

**And it took me a while, but I kinda understand how difficult it is when a crew is actually trying to find One piece in the New World. The fact that there's three log poses now, you'd have to be pretty damn lucky when it comes to picking a certain direction, otherwise you'd just be traveling in circles. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Sanji's Way of Punishment**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Luffy shot up from his sleep at the sweet scent of meat. He sniffed the air, while his tongue was sticking out, and jumped out of bed. His nose landed on the ground where he started to sniff the floor like a dog.

"Meat, meat, meat," muttered Luffy. It was the only thing he could think about. He continued to sniff the ground until his head bumped the door. He growled and swung the door open. Oddly enough, no one was disturbed from their slumber by Luffy's loud growl.

What Luffy didn't know was that one of his crew members in the mens' quarters is missing. Meanwhile, a blonde haired cook was secretly leaving a trail for his captain to follow, leading a way to a certain area.

On the way down the stairs, Luffy didn't miss one step. When he reached the deck, he sneezed after the grassed tickled his nose. He crawled on his hands until he finally found the source of the scent. He gleefully ran to the middle of the deck where sat a plate full of meat. He dived in and reached for the plate.

Out of no where, a small cage fell from the sky and landed on top of Luffy, trapping him in his spot.

"N-Nani? What's going on?" Luffy asked. He tensed up when he heard a sinister laugh coming from his right. He turned around and saw a blonde haired man sitting on the seat on the mast with his legs crossed. "Huh? Sanji?"

"You made a huge mistake, Luffy."

"Hm? What did I do?" Luffy asked while chewing on his meat.

"Don't act like you don't know." Sanji got up from his seat and walked towards the cage. Luffy's eye twitched when he saw the darkness in Sanji's eyes. "Did you not remember what you did to my kitchen the night before? Should I _make_ you remember?"

Luffy gulped when Sanji opened the door to the cage.

"I hope you enjoyed the piece of meat, Luffy. I made it _especially_ for you."

-x-

While still in her pajamas, Nami stepped out of her room, in hopes of getting some orange juice to start off her day. She reached the top of the stairs and saw the cage in the middle of the deck. She gasped and ran down the stairs. She grabbed the bars and looked inside.

"Huh?! Luffy?"

"Oh, good morning, Nami."

Nami started panicking. "What happened? Were we attacked?"

"No no no. Don't worry about it."

A scream was heard from the mens' quarters. Nami turned around and saw Usopp and Chopper at the door staring at them. They ran over to them in horror.

"Luffy! What happened?!"

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the door to the galley opened, out walking Sanji with a tray of orange juice. Nami noticed Luffy tense up a little. Sanji politely handed Nami her orange juice. It was odd to her how Sanji was acting so calmly about this.

"Sanji-kun, do you know what happened to Luffy?"

"Nope. I don't know anything."

Nami tilted her head then turned to Luffy.

"Luffy, what happened to you?"

Luffy was about to respond when he saw the dark aura coming from Sanji who was standing right behind Nami.

"N-Nothing."

* * *

**For those of you who live in a city where its now getting cold... I envy you. I live in Vegas... nothing but desert and sand and heat. -.-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Magic in Her Hands**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

Nami blinked twice at the sight of her captain sitting in front of her on her bed, just when she was about to go to sleep. He looked serious for a guy who's always the first to go to bed around this time of night, and for some reason, it was starting to scare her.

"Wh-What's wrong, Luffy?"

"Show me! Show me the magic in your hands!"

"...Huh?" This was going in a direction where Nami has no idea to respond.

"Sanji told me you have magic in your hands. I want to see."

Nami stared at Luffy's serious face. She knew that if he was dead serious on something, there was no point of talking him out of it. It was something she always hated about her captain, but what could she do?

"Okay. I need you to close your eyes and move really close."

Luffy obeyed. Nami reached up and caressed his cheeks with her right hand. With her left, she lightly ruffled his hair. Even though he practically roles in the dirt like a normal five year old, he had the softest and smoothest hair she has ever felt. She dropped her arms and waited for him to look at her.

Luffy looked up. Disappointment was written all over his face.

"Is that it?" asked Luffy. "Can you show it to me again?"

Nami smiled softly. This time, she traced the stitches of his scar with her thumb. It was a mystery to her on what he could've possibly done to himself to get this scar, but she knew it might've been something incredibly stupid. She traced his eyebrows, his eyelids, his nose, all the way down to his lips where she lightly pecked his lips.

Luffy slowly looked up, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"Can you show me the last part again? I think I felt a little bit of magic there."

* * *

**Fluff! lol **

**I'm so so so sorry for the late updates. I have my ideas written down and everything, but I never have the time to actually type them out. I finished this in just five minutes and I just had to post this up.**

**I'm currently in the works on writing all of my stories this whole week. I owe it to you guys. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Drawing Session Model: Chopper**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Okay, Chopper! Just stay in that pose for like an hour or two. You're going to come out looking beautiful!" said Usopp. He quickly got back to his seat behind a large board of drawing paper.

"T-Two hours. I don't think I can stay like this for two hours," Chopper hesitated. Luffy gave him a thumbs up while sitting behind his own large drawing paper and eating a banana.

"You'll be fine. Now don't move!"

Robin, watching them from the seat on the mast, had her own little drawing pad on her lap and a pencil already moving on the paper. She couldn't say no to a drawing session, especially if the model was something as cute as Chopper. The little reindeer was dressed in Roman attire. He donned a plain white toga and replacing his hat was a roman leaf crown.

After ten minutes into her artwork, Robin looked up and chuckled lightly to herself. Luffy was painting the little reindeer like there was no tomorrow. His drawing was obviously not the best one out there. She was impressed with how beautiful Usopp's drawing was turning out, although, his picture of Chopper was turning a little cartoonish. With her time and effort, she was drawing the doctor to look more realistic and perfect.

After about an hour and a half, Chopper collapsed from his place. At the right moment too because all three drawers just finished.

"Done!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Usopp. "Come check this out, Chopper! You're going to love it."

Completely forgetting about the cramp on his back, Chopper rushed over to take a look at the completed artwork. He gasped in horror when he saw Luffy's painting.

"What's that?"

"What do you mean? That's you!"

"It's..."

"It looks beautiful, Luffy," Robin spoke up for him. Luffy nodded appreciatively. Chopper cocked an eyebrow, then turned to look at Usopp's drawing. His eyebrows formed a straight line when he saw that it wasn't him that he drew, but a raccoon dog.

"What is that?" Chopper asked halfheartedly. Usopp smirked in triumphant, having full pride in his art.

"Well, I started drawing you at first, but then I got bored. This is the new transformed Chopper!"

"Whooo!" Luffy's eyes sparkled.

Robin giggled when Usopp and Luffy received two harsh blows to the head. When Chopper finished, Robin lowered her artwork for him to see. Chopper gasped when he saw a beautifully drawn picture of himself. He leaped up and hugged the archeologist.

"Thank you for not being stupid!"

Robin laughed.

* * *

**I forgot to say this yesterday, but Happy Leif Erickson Day! Hinga Dinga Durgen! xP**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Balloon Luffy**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami was laying on her bed while reading a book when she felt the ship drop a bit. Thinking it was just a minor weather problem, she ignored it. She never thought she would be so hooked on this particular book. After stressing so much on her uncompleted maps, Robin suggested this one book to calm her down, and it worked.

She was almost at the reach of the climax of the story when she felt the ship drop again, only this time, it was a big drop. The drop startled her and made her drop her book and lose the current page she was on. Filled with anger and rage, Nami stomped out of the room and gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Nami roared. She gasped when she saw something huge blocking her view of the deck. It was large, tall - for some reason tan- and it was almost larger than the ship. She looked up, but she couldn't see the top, but she could see a hint of a red shirt and a straw hat. "LUFFY?"

"No! Don't respond, Luffy, or the air will come out!" Nami heard through the intercom. She sighed. Assuming that there was no place for everyone to fit on the deck, everyone must've been on the crow's nest.

Nami ran up the stairs, all the way up to the helm. When she reached the top, she took a few steps back then lunged herself onto Luffy's back, or whatever side she was stepping on. Thanks to that rubber feeling, she didn't lose her balance. She ran as fast as she could around his body until she could see the ladder leading up to the crow's nest. At the perfect moment, she jumped high and reached a handle before she could let herself fall. She climbed to the top and her point was proven. Everyone was here.

"Nami-san, you were amazing out there!" said Sanji.

"What's going on?" asked Nami. "What's Luffy doing?"

"He wants to know how big and tall he could inflate his balloon," explained Franky.

"Couldn't he have waited until we landed on an island? If he gets any bigger, the ship will sink!"

Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke, unimpressed with Luffy's actions as well. "Either way, its not working. He's not as big as that giant manjuu back on Fishman Island."

"How long has this been going?"

"Probably for about half an hour," said Chopper. Nami sighed. She looked outside and saw that they were anchored in the middle of the ocean. If this gets any worse, they'll be sinking in the worst possible ocean on the planet. "Zoro, you're up."

Zoro shrugged, then adjusted his swords.

"No, Zoro!" yelled Chopper.

"Don't pop him!" yelled Usopp. Ignoring their comments, Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest and landed on top of Luffy. He slightly unsheathed a bit of his katana until he reached Luffy's head.

"Sorry, Luffy. I'm gonna have to pop you."

Luffy shook his head frantically, begging him not to pop the biggest achievement, literally, he could possibly have. Zoro fully unsheathed his katana and raised it up high with the tip of the sword pointing straight down. Luffy accidentally let out a little bit of air, resulting to a hiccup. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Luffy started to deflate rapidly. He then started swinging around like a balloon, with Zoro hanging on to him tightly.

From the crow's nest, Usopp and Chopper's faces fell when Luffy lost all the air in his body. They turned to Nami with irritated expressions.

"I hope you're happy."

Nami smiled triumphantly. She finally got her revenge. Robin couldn't help but giggle.

Down on the deck, both Luffy and Zoro were sprawled on the grass, breathing heavily after their little roller coaster ride in the air.

"Next time, I'm going to kill you," Zoro panted.

"Then I'll bring you along with me again."

* * *

**Is anyone else obsessing over Sword Art Online other than me? Kirito and Asuna are too cute!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Straw Hat Sumo Wrestling Match!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Chopper growled as he got into position. He stood on one side of the ring while in his heavy point. To his right, Franky growled as well, but his new robot self made it sound like a long low beep. Luffy stood across from Chopper while in his balloon form. Although he had to make sure he didn't breathe, he had a feeling he could last. Brook stood opposite from Franky and he was shaking to the bones.

On the sidelines, the rest of the crew watched in anticipation. The boys were already making bets and the girls sat in the back on their beach chairs.

Nami sighed. "They look ridiculous in those outfits. Why are they doing this again? And why is Brook up there?"

Robin chuckled. "Who knows."

Usopp rung the bell and took a deep breath. "Let the sumo wrestling match begin!"

Brook screamed and ran around in circles. Luffy took the initiative and dived for Franky first. Him being made of steel should be the hardest to take down. Might as well take him down first. Before Luffy could get to him, Chopper tackled him from behind. Not wanting to hit his captain, Chopper only restrained him. Having the same thoughts, Luffy only tried to push him off. Franky came flying in and landing on the two.

Luffy nearly lost all his air from the impact. Chopper gritted his teeth and started rolling towards the edge of the stage while bringing Franky along with him.

"O-Oi! What are you doing, Chopper!" yelled Franky. He tried to break free, but his hands were tied thanks to Luffy. A second before he fell off the stage, Luffy stretched his arm to grab the edge of the stage. Before he could, Franky grabbed his loincloth belt and pulled him along.

"And the winner of the first ever Straw Hat sumo wrestling match is Brook!" Usopp yelled through the microphone.

The girls were obviously not impressed. Usopp couldn't contained his laughter when Zoro and Sanji both paid their debt to him.

"Now, Brook, any few words on your victory?"

Brook casually took the mic and looked down dramatically. "All I have to say is... BEAT THAT SUCKERS! Yohoho-" Brook stopped when he saw his three opponents climbing up the steps towards him. They were cracking their knuckles and growling for a certain skeleton.

Brook screamed and ran for him life, although he was already dead.

* * *

**Today is the anniversary of when the first ever One Piece episode came out! Happy Day! (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Mystery Within Her**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

It was the middle of the night and Robin was fast asleep. Another long battle today and another victory, but she earned bruises along the way. Now that her fights are more physical, she's been getting a lot of bruises and cuts lately, but as long as her friends were safe, as long as _he_ was safe, it was worth it.

She was so tired, she could hardly move. Usually, she'd be up with her boyfriend in the crow's nest. They would spend their nights together if he was ever on guard duty. Those were nights she enjoyed the most, because she could be with him and him alone. Tonight was his night again, but the doctor forced her to stay in bed. She'd leave if she could but she'd hate to make the reindeer angry the next morning. She couldn't make him mad. There were other nights she could sneak off to see him. One night wouldn't hurt.

Then, everything turned into a dream. She could feel a hand sliding up her arm. She felt someone grab her hand and lift it off the bed. Soft and moist lips planted a kiss on the back of her hand. She felt those lips leave a trail of kisses leading up her arm. When those lips reached her neck, the kisses lasted longer. Kisses were planted on her jaw, her cheek, the tip of her nose, and both eyelids.

As hard as she tried to open her eyes, she couldn't. It was like something was keeping her from opening her eyes. She strived to see who this person was. With her eyes closed, her sense of smell heightened. Because of that, she could smell a strong scent of steel and a hint of booze. There was only one person in the world with the kind of scent.

The green haired swordsman slid his hand up her forehead and moved her bangs along the way. He didn't know why, but the mystery behind her bangs really bothered him. They covered a section of her face and a bit of her eyes, and he didn't like that. With her bangs out of the way, she looked even more beautiful. He got to see the side of her he never saw before. He left a long lingering kiss on the center of her forehead. At last, he got a full view of her. Such beauty.

The hand on her head disappeared and she could feel her bangs fall back on top of her head. It was silent until she heard a few movements. Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft lips on her own.

The next morning, Robin woke up feeling perfectly normal. Her bruises didn't hurt as much as the day before and all the pain she received from the previous battle didn't bother anymore. She could still feel the person's kiss on her forehead. Why her forehead of all places?

* * *

**Is anyone else obsessing over the new anime this season? I'm watching 9! My whole week is set xP**

**Monday: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun,**

**Tuesday: Kamisama Hajimemashita**

**Wednesday: One Piece Manga**

**Thursday: Zetsuen no Tempest: The Civilization Blaster, Btooom! **

**Friday: Psycho-Pass, Fairy Tail (anime&manga)**

**Saturday: One Piece, Sword Art Online, Little Busters!, Suki-tte li Na yo **

**Sunday: Code: Breaker**

**(;**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Charades!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Why the hell am I paired up with you?" Zoro murmured.

"Don't complain. Its not like you're the only one against this," replied Sanji. The swordsman and cook sat farther apart than usual compared to the other team playing the game. Meanwhile, Luffy and Usopp's team was on a role.

Luffy started jumping up and down while curving his arms in front of his belly.

"A mother kangaroo trying to find her lost baby!" yelled Usopp. Luffy grinned and gave his partner a high five. Usopp got up this time for it was his turn. He picked a random folded piece of paper from the straw hat and peeked inside. Next, he started stomping on the ground while waving his arms in the air.

"Bigfoot in a roller coaster!" yelled Luffy. Usopp's arms fell to his side out of disappointment.

"No, its a soccer player with cleats in a fast moving bike."

All the rest of Straw Hats had beads of sweat rolling down their faces.

"Who came up with these anyway?" asked Nami.

"Luffy."

The timer rang, ending Usopp's and Luffy's turn.

"Alright, that's ten points for Luffy's team," said Chopper. "Its Zoro and Sanji's turn."

Chopper restarted the timer. Sanji picked a piece of paper out from the straw hat. His eyes widened. He quickly started lifting his legs as he moved forward. His hands were in fists as he lifted his hands just below his breast.

"Are you swimming?" asked Zoro.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SWIMMING OUT OF THAT? THE CLUE WAS ME RIDING A BIKE, DUMBASS!" yelled an irritated Sanji. Zoro rolled his eyes. He got up for his turn. He stared at his clue for a long time... before throwing it away and reaching a new one. He then threw that one away and searched inside for a decent one.

Chopper blew his whistle. Sanji facepalmed.

"Disqualified!"

Luffy and Usopp jumped out of their seats and started cheering like idiots.

"Whoohoo! We won!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY WON'T YOU JUST ACT IT OUT?" yelled Sanji.

"Because they were all stupid," Zoro replied while scratching the back of his head.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?"

"Yea, you looked pretty stupid too."

"BASTAR-"

Chopper tried his best to hold Sanji down while the cook was on the verge of practically destroying the ship.

"No more charades!" yelled Chopper.

* * *

**I'm sorry all of my stories have been slow! There's so much homework for me and I don't have the time! I WANT MY FREEDOM BACK! T.T**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Piggy Back Race!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Mina-san, are you all ready?" Brook called out from above a boulder. He had a gun aimed to the sky all ready. The rest of the crew stood at the entrance to the forest. Luffy and Nami stood at the end of that line, ready and in position.

"Tell me again why we're doing this again?" asked Nami.

"Because you're my girlfriend?" replied Luffy.

"I didn't mean that."

Robin smiled as she tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

"Don't let me go in there," she said sweetly.

"Not planning on it."

"Why the hell am I teamed up with _you_?" Sanji asked bitterly. His grip on his partner tightened causing him to cry out a little.

"Ow, that hurts, Sanji-kun! But, why are you complaining? You've got the fastest legs out of all of us," Usopp teased him. "Besides, I've set traps around the whole jungle."

Sanji cocked an eyebrow.

The pair to their right was most enthusiastic about this out of all of them. The little doctor sat on top of his giant friend and both looked very determined to win this.

"You ready, Chopper?" asked Franky.

"Aa!"

"Yohoho! On your marks, get set, let the piggy back race begin!" Brook fired the pistol into the air. All four runners dashed forward. Usopp was murmuring into Sanji's ear, telling him to avoid stepping into certain areas. Luffy was laughing hysterically for he was having the time of his life. Nami had to tightly hold onto him because she thought he'd let her fall by accident.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Nami. "Don't close your eyes! We could run into a tree!"

"Its fine, its fine!"

"Hold on tight," said Zoro. He dashed in between trees and jumped over large roots out of instinct. Robin had to obey and hold on tightly. Franky's team on the other hand was having a very difficult time passing through the first few meters of the entrance of the jungle.

"What's wrong, Franky?" asked Chopper. Franky pulled a screwdriver out and threw it at a random area around them. An explosion went off, shocking the little reindeer. "What was that!"

Usopp and Sanji were far ahead. Usopp had his head turned around and he laughed and teased the last group.

"I knew my trap would work! One team down, two to go-"

"Oi, Usopp."

"-But Luffy and Zoro are somewhat smart. They could figure out a way to win this with instinct alone-"

"Usopp.."

"Maybe I should just shoot them-"

"Usopp!"

"What?!"

Sanji didn't have the time to reply back when out of no where, a large net wrapped around them and brought them up high and hanging from a tree. Usopp was in a state of shock after realizing he just fell for his own trap. He turned to his partner and laughed awkwardly.

"Opps?"

"'Opps' my ass!"

A loud horrifying scream could be heard throughout the whole island.

Meanwhile, the final two teams were neck and neck as they neared the end of the jungle. When Luffy would speed up, Zoro would try harder and vice versa. Often times, Zoro would try tripping Luffy, but he would only jump over him and try to push him off. Before they knew it, they had already passed the finish line.

"I won!" Luffy chanted.

"No, I won!"

"You both lost," Brook said bluntly. The enthusiasm in Luffy's and Zoro's eyes disappeared.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"Well, one, both of your partners are missing."

Luffy and Zoro turned around and just noticed that they were missing their girlfriends.

"Whoops?"

Meanwhile, both Nami and Robin were left behind in the middle of the forest. Nami had the strap of her tank top hanged onto a branch of a tree causing her to dandle a few feet above the ground. Robin was on the ground, rubbing her rear after a harsh fall she just had.

"I'm going to kill them."

* * *

**Yata Misaki *¬* if you don't know him, look him up and you'll see why i'm drooling all over lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Happy Birthday, Zoro!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Zoro yawned loudly as he headed for the galley. For some odd reason, everyone on the ship is missing, and they weren't even docked on an island. The night was quiet. There was no music coming from the musician's guitar. There was no laughing from the three idiots, no hammering sounds from the shipwright, no sizzling sounds coming from the cook. The bath was empty of the navigator, and there were no sounds of pages turning by his girlfriend. Nothing but complete silence.

That wasn't the only thing he found odd. As soon as he went to go to bed, he found a note on top of his pillow. He could hardly read it, so he knew it was from Luffy.

_Go to the kitchen._

..was all it said. He hated being ordered, but it was different in Luffy's case. So, he had no choice. Everyone might've been there. They could've been having dinner already without him. Now, this was pissing him off.

Zoro bursted through the door and was stopped in his tracks. Nobody was here that's for sure. The place was completely empty, except for hundreds of booze laid out everywhere. He slowly walked towards a note attached to the closest bottle.

_Knock yourself out, Shitty Marimo._

He looked around to see if this was some kind of prank. He smirk devilishly and dived in. There were different various types of beer all in this one room. Old, ancient, recent, classic, you name it. It was practically heaven in a kitchen.

An hour passed when the raven haired archeologist peeked into the galley to check on her boyfriend. She fully opened the door and saw him passed out in the middle of empty used bottles. She shook her head.

She crouched down and went on her knees so she could reached down to his face. She lightly rubbed his cheek, then kissed it gently.

"Happy birthday, Zoro." Robin smiled when she heard footsteps coming from the doorway. She turned around and signaled them to come in. The rest of the crew came running in, ignoring the fact that they were practically stomping on the ground. Either way, Zoro didn't wake up.

"Be quiet!" Nami whispered loudly.

"Look who's talking!" replied the sharpshooter.

"Shishishi!"

"Just get everything done and we'll go!" said Sanji.

The next morning, Zoro was awaken by a large wave hitting the ship. Zoro shot up in surprise. To add to that surprise, he saw a whole bunch of pocky fall when he got up. To top it off, there was a whole bunch of them on top of and all around him. He looked to his right and noticed a small thistle in a pot. To his left, there was a half eaten piece of meat just lying on the ground. He reached for his head when he felt an extra set of weight on top of it. He took it off and realized it to be Brook's crown.

On the crown, he could see his reflection. He leaned in closer and saw the words "Happy Birthday, Zoro" written all over his head. He growled, then chuckled. He raised a pocky to his mouth and took a bite.

"Idiots."

* * *

**I never did a Zoro birthday oneshot before, so this is exciting. (:**

**It sucked too because last year it was 11/11/11.**

**Happy Birthday to one of my favorite characters in One Piece. Also, happy Pocky day!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: How to Act Like Zoro**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked, half irritated, half curious.

"We came to meditate with you!" Chopper spoke up first.

"Everyone you pass by is always scared of you. We want to see how you do it!" said Luffy. Usopp stepped behind his captain when veins started appearing on Zoro's head.

"We want to be as strong and handsome as Zoro!" Brook, understanding the swordsman's anger, spoke up for them. Fortunately, it worked. Zoro cleared his throat and casually threw his towel over his shoulder. He looked almost baffled. Having known the green haired swordsman for a long time, Usopp almost gagged.

"Fine, but if you get in my way or do anything stupid, I'm kicking you out."

Spread out around the crow's nest, the boys had their legs crossed, arms stretched out, and backs up straight. Brook, who was never this quiet ever, looked like a real dead skeleton. Chopper was doing his best on concentrating.. on whatever he's suppose to concentrate on. Usopp was trying his best not to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Luffy sat by the ladder were he was already asleep with his head sticking out of the hole.

Unlike the others, Zoro was getting irritated with his captain's snoring. He pulled one of his swords from the bench and knocked him into the hole, causing him to fall back to the deck. The remaining three were startled and yet maintained their composure.

Below, Nami and Sanji were hovering over their captain while his head was stuck through the grassy deck.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sanji.

"Is this some kind of new trend? Acting like Zoro?" asked Nami.

"Who the hell wants to be like that idiot?"

"Its cool!" Luffy yelled while his head was still stuck. From her beach chair, Robin overheard and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Soo... I have a fever, a sore throat, and I completely lost my voice. Because of that, I'll be staying home from school tomorrow, and since I can't talk, I'll be writing while I have the chance. (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Typical Day**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Sanji opened the door to his locker and found it completely empty of most of his clothes. He knew it had only been a few days since he did his laundry, so he knew it shouldn't be this empty. After putting on what he had left, the cook left the mens' quarters. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw everyone in the crew dressed in suits, _his_ suits, even the girls. And yet, they were all doing their usual things.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Sanji. Robin looked up from her book.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you all wearing my suits? Not that it doesn't look good on you and Nami-san."

"Suits? What suits? Are we wearing suits?" asked Luffy.

"Riiight," Sanji quickly walked to the kitchen to distanced himself away from the crew. He paced back and forth as he thought about the illness he could possibly have. Did the crew really not know that they're all wearing his suits. Was this a prank? No, Robin wouldn't lie to him. Was he just hallucinating?

Sanji shook it off and stepped outside. There, everyone in the crew was wearing their usual attire again. The blonde cook blinked twice to make sure he was seeing this right. The odd thing was that everyone was still doing what they were doing just three minutes ago.

"W-What happened to your suits?" asked Sanji.

"Hm? What suits?" asked Nami.

"Looks like you've finally lost it, cook," said a sleepy Zoro.

"I could've sworn-"

"Sanji! Food!" yelled Luffy. Sanji shook his head to forget the entire thing.

"Whatever, I'm cooking lunch." The cook stepped back into the kitchen. Little did he knew about the pile of clothes hanging on top of the galley just above the doorway.

* * *

**My brother and I finally got One Piece: Kaizoku Musou! Our first One Piece game! Well, I wanted to wait for Christmas, but he _demanded_ it. Tsk tsk, typical One Piece fan. We_ need_ to have separate files in order for us to play fair. ****Its really fun, even though I just press random buttons when it comes to boss battles ****xD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Candles**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy pursed his lips and tilted his head as he thought long and hard of a good idea. Just thinking made his brain hurt, but with no one currently on the ship, he had no choice. Since Nami has worked nonstop with her maps and reading the weather every second as they sailed through the New World, he thought she deserved a rest.

Since Sanji was out "grocery shopping," as the cook puts it, Luffy couldn't think of anything good enough that could impress his girlfriend. Robin was out shopping with Nami, and everyone else was just too busy. He'd make her dinner, but he didn't think she'd like anything raw. He'd take her out on a date, but he was flat out broke after all the money he was given went towards meat.

His stomach growled after all that thinking. To take a break from all of that, and since no one was currently on the ship to stop him, Luffy headed for the kitchen. When he came across the fridge, he pouted when he remembered about the lock, but no one said anything about the back storage being locked. While licking his lips, Luffy tiptoed towards the back door and opened it slightly and stepped in. He closed the door behind him just in case Sanji were to suddenly show up. He turned on the lights, then felt drool trickling down the corner of his mouth. He was about to take everything in sight until something to his right caught his eye. Tons of candles were in stock just in the corner of the room. Just then, an idea popped in his head.

-x-

Nami climbed back onto the ship after a long day of difficult shopping with Robin.

"Some people these days. Don't they understand that we live in a world where getting money is a very difficult issue," Nami said in disbelief.

"Ee, who would've thought we'd land on an island with a lot of wealthy citizens living in it," Robin agreed. Nami climbed up the steps leading up to the women's' quarters. Just before she could open the door, she could smell smoke coming from inside her room. She quickly bursted in to find her room in flames.. and Luffy standing in the middle of it. Candles were set up everywhere, literally. There were hundreds of them covering the entire place.

"Luffy!"

"N-Nami! Uh, surprise!"

"What did you do?" Nami yelled.

"W-Well, I tried to be all romantic, but it didn't turn out all too-"

"Never mind that! Water! Robin!"

-x-

As the rest of the Straw Hats started boarding the ship, they saw Luffy and the girls sitting on the deck, exhausted. There were empty buckets everywhere, as well as wet furniture from the girls' room.

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"Oi! What happened to the girls' room?" Franky yelled when he noticed the blackened walls around the room's door.

Nami smacked Luffy upside the head. "Ask this idiot."

"Shishishi! Sorry."

* * *

**Have you guys seen the video on Youtube showing the fighting scenes from the movie? It was epic! I want to watch it now! :D**

**And the soundtrack recently came out as well. Hearing it, I can't help but imagine whats going on. (:**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Far into the Future**

The sun slowly touched the edge of the water, creating a beautiful view. Everything in front of it turned into nothing but a silhouette. The water blended with the sun and created a beautiful affect with it. The warm day was slowly turning into a cold night.

On an island in the East Blue, an orange-haired woman sat on a rocking chair waiting for her husband to finally come home. She sat on the swinging bench on their patio, waiting patiently as she did everyday since. As she waiting for him patiently, she only wondered if he was watching the sunset too. It has been many years since he left on his journey alone. It terrified her when he reached that decision. She could remember it clearly, but that was ancient history.

Years have passed and their children have fully grown. All three of them have grown into beautiful and strong adults. Daichi, Haru, and Anna. All of whom have followed their parents' footsteps and became pirates themselves. They left on their own journeys in hopes of finding the legendary treasure they've heard so much about. Rather than finding the treasure, Haru left to experience the amazing adventures he's heard about from his father. Daichi and Anna formed separate crews in hopes to not only find the treasure, but to conquer the great sea like their father did.

Daichi, being the eldest, received the King's crown just before Luffy parted. He told his son the same words his hero told him. With that, Daichi treasured the beloved straw hat.

It has been years since Nami last saw her children. For the past years, she has felt alone. Everyday, she would wait on her porch for at least one of them to show. If it weren't for some of the Straw Hats also living on the island, she didn't know what she would've done.

Chopper would visit a couple times a week to check on her health. Robin, or rather Mrs. Roronoa, would visit all the time. Letters were sent to both of them, stating the engagement of her eldest son and Robin's daughter, Kuina. The two of them were ecstatic; Zoro, not so much. Sanji hardly came to visit, because he became the new King of Alabasta after marrying Vivi. Franky recently left for Water 7 to visit his old followers. Usopp moved back to his village where he married Kaya. Brook moved to the twin capes where he took over Crocus' roll of caring for Laboon. All in all, none of them have heard from their captain.

While sitting in her usual spot on the porch, she couldn't help but question her love for her captain. He was childish, even as a grown man. He was reckless, to which he always made her worry. He always acts before he thinks and after everything else, she still loves him. Not once has he ever done anything that would make her hate him.

When the sky turned dark, Nami got up from her place on the bench and made her way towards her room. She pulled out the covers and got in herself. She raised the blanket up to her chin. Nights have been cold ever since he left. It felt more than just a few decades since he disappeared, but whether it be a hundred or a thousand years until his return, she'll never stop loving him.

* * *

**This one shot was inspired by the song "A Thousand Years" sung by Christina Perri. I am in love with that song and its just so beautiful.**

**All the Monkey kids' names were based off of names I've seen from ****animes (anime freak xD) such as Shugo Chara, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, and K Project. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: A Mistletoe Hat!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

"Yo, Sanji!" The long nosed-sharpshooter gleefully walked up to the the cook as he prepared their next meal for dinner.

"What do you want, Usopp?"

"I made something just for you."

"If it explodes, stinks, or messes up my kitchen, I don't want it."

"Good!" Usopp slammed down a medium sized box onto the counter where Sanji did his work.

Sanji eyed the present. "What's this?"

"Merry Christmas!"

Sanji eyed the sharpshooter. He dropped his knife and unwrapped the present. He opened the cardboard box and reached inside. His eyes widened and pulled out a hat. Nevertheless, it wasn't just a normal hat. It was a red hat with a mistletoe strapped on the top. "Th-This is.."

Usopp smirked. "You're welcome."

Sanji grinned happily and ecstatically put the hat on. "Arigatou, Usopp!"

"Now go and get a kiss from Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

Sanji darted out of the door, completely forgetting about his cooking. Usopp turned it off for him and chuckled devilishly.

"The prank begins!"

-x-

Sanji ran around the entire ship but never came across any of the girls.

"Tch, where could they have gone. It's not like we're docked anywhere."

The cook felt his pants being tugged. He looked down to see Chopper calling to him. He kneeled down to get to the reindeer's level, until he realized something very important that even the little doctor took notice.

"E-Eh, Sanji.."

A dark shadow hovered over where his eye was visible. He lightly kissed the reindeer's head and patted it gently.

"Did you need something?" Sanji asked as if nothing has happened.

Chopper eyed him oddly. "Uh, never mind."

Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away a bit angrily. At least it was only Chopper. If it were any of the other guys, he'd be humiliated.

"Sanji-san, do you have anymore coffee be-" Brook stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the mistletoe on top of his head. Sanji was full on red to the face.

"D-Do-"

"Yohohoho! My, my! Would you like a kiss, Sanji-san?"

"N-NO-"

"Although I don't have any lips to kiss with! Yohoho!"

Sanji sighed in relief. He snaked passed the musician and quickly walked away. That was two down, where the hell are the girls? And why the hell is he only running into the guys?! If any of the other guys show up, he'll..

"Yo, Curly. Can you give me a hand with-"

Sanji froze in his tracks in deep anger. His face turned deep red. He clenched his fists angrily. "USOPP!"

A certain sharpshooter hiding behind the tree was having a silent laughing fit. The reindeer walked up to him, a bit confused by his current state.

"Usopp, why'd you make me go up to Sanji? And why do you have a bag of coffee beans behind you?" asked Chopper.

Meanwhile on the mini merry, two couples sailed along the ocean as they neared the next island.

"Is this the island you were talking about? It doesn't look big," said Luffy.

"I think it looks cute," stated Robin.

"We're only going out to eat. What'd you expect on a double date?" asked Nami.

"More adventure," Luffy replied with a pout.

* * *

**Still can't get over the fact that Sword Art Online has ended. I was in tears T.T**

**Well, on a brighter note, if you haven't noticed already, I've been posting everyday and I'll keep that up until Christmas. Winter break has officially started and I owe it to you guys after not having been able to update as much. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Our Bond**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Pre Time Skip**

"Let's go for the biggest tree! Like twenty feet tall!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The tallest!" Chopper added.

"Baka. The ship can't hold something that big," replied Sanji.

The Straw Hats walked around the woods in hopes of finding the perfect tree to claim as their Christmas tree. So far, nothing has come up to where everyone could agree all at once. Nothing too big, or too small. Nothing too naked-looking or too bushy.

"Can't we just agree on one tree and get back to the ship? It's freezing out here!" Nami said while trying to rub her arms to keep herself warm. Luffy happily wrapped his arms around her body to keep his girlfriend warm.

"We wouldn't have to take this long if you guys weren't so picky," Zoro said out of irritation. They've been out here for an hour, so their butts should be freezing by now.

"Let's see you pick out a tree," said Usopp. Zoro scoffed. He walked around the area while looking at the different trees in sight.

"Don't get lost now," murmured Brook to which Franky and Sanji snickered.

Zoro came across one specific tree. He eyed it up and down, unsure about his decision. Robin walked over and wrapped her arms around his.

"I think it looks perfect. What do you think, Nami?" questioned Robin. Nami was too cold to speak up. She popped a hand beaten Luffy's arms and gave her a thumbs up. Robin beamed and turned to her boyfriend. "We have our Christmas tree."

-x-

With their tree chosen, decorating it was the easiest part. Franky and Usopp constructed all sorts of different ornaments with some of the junk they had lying around. Nevertheless, they all turned out beautifully. Considering the fact that the tree was about ten feet tall, they could all go out with how they want it decorated.

"Ready, Luffy!"

"Let's go!"

Usopp and Luffy jumped off the third floor. They spun around the tree while wrapping it with red and green streamers. Chopper and Brook danced around the tree while covering the lowest and highest parts of the tree with ornaments. Over fifty arms were sprouted on different parts of the tree. Zoro and Sanji would toss up ornaments where the hand would catch them and place them securely on the tree.

Nami sat on the stairs with a warm blanket wrapped around herself and a mug of hot chocolate warmed her hands. She watched as the crew worked together to make the tree perfect for the holidays. It may not look like it from the outside, but inside they were in sync. There was no bickering, especially from Zoro and Sanji. There were no mistakes from the idiots. Times like this are when their strongest bond truly shows and she's never been so proud to call herself a Straw Hat.

"All that's left is the star," said Sanji.

"Yea, problem about that. We didn't make one," murmured Franky.

"Eh? Why not?" Luffy asked.

"We made so many ornaments, we ran out of stuff to make the star with," Usopp defended.

"Without the star, its not complete," stated Robin.

"Buying one in a store will cost us some money," said Sanji.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Luffy darted up the stairs, jumping over Nami to get through. He reached the third floor and climbed onto the railing. He jumped off and clung onto the tree's top, accidentally making the tree tilt to the side. The Straw Hats at the bottom moved to the side it tilted in case the entire tree were to fall. Thankfully, it didn't when Luffy jumped back down.

"What'd you do up there?" asked Usopp.

"And where'd your hat go?" Chopper added.

Nami raised a hand over her eyes and squinted to get a better look. She smiled when he saw the beloved straw hat sitting on top of the tree, replacing the means of a star. She gently placed the empty mug on the step. She tightly clutched the blanket and walked back towards the group.

"The straw hat?" asked Franky.

"Shishi, I thought it would be better," said Luffy. With her warm hands, Nami intertwined her fingers with Luffy's cold ones.

"I think it's a great idea. A Straw Hat Christmas," Nami defended. Zoro shrugged, then wrapped his arm around Robin's waist.

"Fine by me."

"Yohoho! It's complete!" Brook blasted some Christmas music with his guitar. Usopp spun Chopper along with the music. Franky danced to the songs in a rather "hentai" way. A hand holding a mistletoe suddenly appeared above Zoro and Robin. Sanji was crying at a corner at the sight of the couple kissing right in front of him.

Nami wrapped the large blanket over Luffy's shoulders to keep the both of them warm. Luffy muffled his arm around Nami's waist and pulled her closer.

The navigator got on her tiptoes and kissed him in the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Luffy."

* * *

**I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas with your family and eating lots of ****candy like me xP**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: To Our Little Doctor, Happy Birthday**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Chopper stared up into the cloudless sky. The moon looked like a toenail and there were hundreds of stars surrounding it. The brightness of the stars was still an amazement to him. Growing up in his hometown, not once has he ever gotten to see them due to the weather. It would snow nonstop, meaning it was a cloudy night every night.

Thinking about home made him really homesick. Not often do they run into a winter island, so seeing snow was very rare. He'd miss Doctorine pounding his head with lessons everyday. He'd remember the times when she would hit him upside the head with every mistake he made. He'd remember the look she'd give him, and the pain from every punch. But with every successful operation he's ever done, he knew he was making her proud. Traveling along the Grand Line with his nakama was fun, but there were times when he'd wish he was back home in the snow.

Chopper rolled onto his back as he rested on the grassy deck. It was quiet, meaning everyone must be asleep. Just another typical night on the Sunny.

Little did the little reindeer know was that everyone was actually gathered up in the crow's nest.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed we're all up here yet," said Zoro. He looked down the window to see the little reindeer gazing up at the sky.

"Robin, give Franky and Usopp the signal. They should be ready," Nami ordered.

"Roger." The archeologist crossed her arms. A single arm sprouted on top of the crow's nest and gave the two a thumbs up.

Franky placed his goggles on. Usopp covered himself in a large coat.

"Ready, Usopp?"

"It's about to get cold on this ship."

Down below, Chopper was about to fall asleep, when he suddenly felt something cold and wet fall on his cheek. He brushed it off and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he felt something cold touch his forehead. He opened his eyes halfway, surprised to see what was happening before him. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the nearest one falling down. He looked at it closely, yet he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a snowflake. It's snowing!

Chopper beamed and looked up. There was snow all over the place and yet, there was not a single cloud in the sky. He could see the snow and the stars all at once.

"Mina! Wake up! It's snowing!"

The crew watched as Chopper danced around the deck and ran his hooves around the snow. He'd stick his tongue out and taste the snowflakes landing on his tongue.

"Aw! Why does he get all the fun! I want to play in the snow too!" exclaimed Luffy.

"No! Let's leave him alone for a little while," said Nami.

"Oh, snow. Such beauty," said Brook.

"One more minute?" asked Luffy.

"No!" replied Nami.

"How about five?"

"Nope."

"How much time does he need! All the snow's going to melt!"

Robin sat on top of the bench and looked outside the window. Franky and Usopp really did a great job with the snow machine. It was _real _snow, not something fake. She looked back down and saw Chopper making snow angels. He was having the time of his life. It's been a while since she's seen him smile like that. Sure, he'd smile whenever he was doing something idiotic with Luffy and Usopp, but his smile now showed true happiness.

"To our little doctor, happy birthday, Chopper."

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve! or Merry Christmas wherever you're at xP**

** And a Happy Birthday to Chopper :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: No Matter What**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

As the year neared to a close, Luffy couldn't help but think of Ace. Whenever a year neared its end, Luffy thought of nothing but him. He remembered way back when they were younger, on his special day, Ace would always act odd. He'd be in a tempered mood and his actions would be more aggressive. They'd go up to the mountains just to relieve his anger. When Ace reached the big one-seven, they had a huge party that involved a lot of hunting, food, a bonfire, and unexpectedly a forest fire.

The Straw Hat captain chuckled and rubbed his chin at the memories. After his big brother left the island, Luffy only celebrated the new year with the bandits like any normal person would. He always had the most fun with Ace. Now, it's been three years since his passing. Tomorrow, he would've been twenty-three years old.

"Luffy, do you see an island up ahead?" Nami called out from the deck. Luffy quickly wiped away the tears and jumped to his feet. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, but his vision was still blocked by a few tears that escaped. Nonetheless, he could still see a small brown figure just up ahead.

"Yeah. I see one." Luffy made sure to be careful with his words. A small crack in the voice would let his crew know that he had been crying, and he didn't want that.

When they finally docked on the island, Luffy was the first to set foot.

"Wait, Luffy, don't you want some money?" asked Nami.

"Uh, no. Just get whatever we need for the party later. I'm just going to go explore."

"Okay, but we're starting the fireworks with or without you." Nami eyed him when he turned around and continued walking. He's been acting strange all day.

As Luffy walked further, he could feel the soft petals brushing his skin as it flowed in the wind. There were tons of them coming towards him. He looked up and saw the source of it coming from on top of a hill. As he got closer, he could see various colors of flowers surrounding something.

When he finally reached the top, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Different colored flowers were planted everywhere and there were swords over them. All of it surrounded two tall tombstones standing before him. One of them, he couldn't believe to have existed.

Portgas D. Ace

He was standing right in front of his tombstone. Luffy fell to his knees in shock. There was a new bouquet of flowers and a box holding an empty bottle of sake and three empty cups just in front of it. A ripped page of a newspaper of the Straw Hats' reunion was attached right under his name.

Luffy felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He couldn't believe where he was at. He slammed his fist on the grass in rage.

"Ace, you idiot! Why'd you have to go and protect me till the end?! Why couldn't you have just ran away?! You should be alive and older! Not here..."

Suddenly, Luffy heard an explosion followed by a bright light high up in the sky. He looked up and realized that the others must've started the fireworks. Its a new year. A new day. Luffy reached for the tombstone and ran his fingers across his name. He sat back on his legs, then turned to the empty sake sitting next to him. He smiled slightly and shook his head. For the first time since he left the island, he finally got to spend his birthday with him.

"No matter what, you're still my brother. Happy twenty third birthday, Ace."

* * *

**Happy Birthday Ace! Annnnd.. Happy Birthday Oda!**

**Still, imagine what Luffy would feel if he ever lands on this island in the New World. I'd be heartbroken if Oda ever shows it. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: A Name of My Own**

**Characters/Pairing(s): OC's**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years Later**

Taichi sighed heavily. When they reached the top of the hill, he fell back on his rear and leaned back on his arms. It was another typical chaotic day in their little neighborhood. He needed to get away just to get some peace and quiet.

"Our families are chaotic," said Taichi. Kuina sat down next to him and eyed him oddly.

"You're one to talk. Just yesterday, you and your dad were stealing food from Sanji's house."

Taichi laughed and laid down on his back. "That was my dad's idea. So, if he says its okay, then its fine by me."

"I thought you were afraid of your mom when she finds out, which she always does."

"I can handle my mom... as long as I have Anna with me. My dad's on his own."

Kuina chuckled. "You're terrible, as expected of the Pirate King's son."

Taichi laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head. He stared up at the sky. "Pirate King's son, huh?"

The little swordsman tilted her head as she eyed her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like that's all I'll ever be."

"So? You're dad's the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, grandson of Garp the Hero, brother of Fire Fist Ace, and do you think any of that matters to him? Ignoring all of that, he created a name for himself and became Pirate King. My mom was named the Devil's Child where the whole world feared and hated her, yet my dad still married her. If you hate your title, just make your own."

Taichi sat back up. He turned to Kuina with an annoyed look on his face. The raven-haired swordsman scoffed when she saw his expression.

"What?"

"I really hate it when you're right." Kuina smirked and looked away triumphantly.

"You should really listen to me more. Without me, you'd be lost."

"With that, you're still a pain in the ass." Kuina gasped in shock. "But I'll keep that promise."

"What promise?"

"I _will_ make a name of my own."

Kuina sighed heavily, but smiled. "You can do it. You're _the_ Monkey D. Taichi."

"I'll have you by my side, right?"

Kuina blushed when she met with his demanding eyes. She quickly looked away and sat up straight.

"O-Of course! Who else is going to watch over you when you get into trouble!"

* * *

**The name Taichi actually means "ultimate fist" (or something like it), and it kinda reminds me of how much Luffy fights to protect his loved ones, and he does everything barehanded, no swords or weapons. And I know I keep changing the names of their kids, but I'm definitely keeping this one ;P**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Happy Birthday, Mom!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, OCs**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years in the Future**

Robin was awoken by the first hint of sunrise. She peeked an eye open, then shielded her eyes with her hand when it became to bright. When she was about to get up, she felt a hand over her oversized belly. She turned slightly and saw the face of her husband only inches from hers. He was snoring with his mouth wide open as usual, but that was just something about him she found cute.

She gently lifted his hand off of her. Slowly and gently, she sat straight up, trying carefully not to wake the little one inside her belly. Only a few more months and soon, they will have another child. Their third child, specifically.

Speaking of children, it was always a duty to her to wake up every morning and check on their two kids before they got up. They looked so peaceful and innocent while asleep, compared to when they're awake. Upon slipping on her slippers and quietly leaving her room, she peeked inside their youngest child's room.

With her treasured katana right beside her, she slept soundly. Her raven black hair draped over her shoulders, yet some strands covered her glowing face. For a twelve year old, she had the most beautiful skin. Zoro said she took a lot after her mother, but Robin thought otherwise.

Next, Robin moved on to the room next door and peeked inside. The room was a mess as usual, as expected from her thirteen year old son. Clothes were lying around everywhere as well as his training gear. One thing that did remain clean, was the area around his two treasure swords.

She had a feeling their children would take after their father's footsteps and become swordsmen themselves. Even she thought being a swordsman would be cool. Robin chuckled to herself. She lightly closed the door then headed for the stairs. From the window to her left, she could see the Monkey house just down the road. It was always a crazy day due to Luffy's two sons and one daughter always playing on the street with their kids. She envied Nami for even handling all of that.

Before she entered the kitchen, she saw something bright and shiny being reflected on the wall. If it was an intruder, Zoro would've detected it using his haki. Being pregnant, she couldn't much, let alone fight. Using her power would only drained her energy. She crossed her arms anyway.

Robin quickly entered the kitchen and met with an even greater surprise. Rather than it being an intruder, she was surprised by balloons and flowers planted all over the kitchen. The room was covered in pink and purple. On one of the balloons near the entrance was a note attached to the string. She pulled on the string and unfolded the note.

_"Happy Birthday, Mom! We love you!_

_xoxo Zero, Miki, and Dad"_

After all the fear of running, fear of being caught, fear of being killed, she was glad she went through it all to receive an amazing family.

* * *

**A small preview of a future story? *winkwink***

**This was based on what my brother and I did for our mom's birthday today. Seeing her smile and happy only brought a smile on my face. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: Open Your Heart**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

When Nami went to go pick out some ripen mikan from her little grove, she noticed something odd about their appearance. She picked out one and examined it. On the outside was a badly drawn heart. The more she picked out, the more badly drawn hearts increased. It was upsetting her, because now, her grove looked ridiculous, but she couldn't help but wonder who did this.

While taking a nap on her beach chair under an umbrella, she felt heat warming up her arm. She would've thought someone had removed her source of shade, but most of her body still felt cool. She opened her eyes and noticed the sudden holes on her umbrella. There were holes of hearts all over.

"What the... Robin, did you see what happened?" Nami asked her neighbor who saw beside her, reading a book.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Nami cocked an eyebrow. "Okaaay. I'll be at the library."

"Don't get a paper cut."

Nami glanced back at Robin. Although her back was to her, she could tell she was hiding something. Before Nami stepped into the library, she was expecting another surprise, and she was right. There were paper hearts all over the floor. So, this was what Robin meant. Nami sighed heavily. There was only one person on the ship that would go this far.

Upon entering her room, the lights were turned off. The only thing keeping the room lit was a couple candles planted here and there. Luffy stood in the middle of it with a big red paper heart over his chest. One thing she found odd was a big line cutting the heart down in half.

"Luffy, what's going on?"

"I couldn't find any valentine's day gifts, so I asked Sanji, and he said 'Just open your heart.' So..."

Luffy pulled apart the heart revealing his shirt. On it was painted "I love you!" with red letters albeit pretty badly. Nami couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you like it?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"It's definitely something."

* * *

**Been focusing on school work and didn't even ****realize Valentine's Day was just around the corner. So, single or in a relationship, I hope your day goes by great tomorrow. Happy Valentines Day or Happy Single Awareness Day (S.A.D)!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Rubber Eraser**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami was on a roll. Four maps finished and it wasn't even dinner yet. Oddly enough, nothing serious has happened today. No chaos with the weather. Luffy has been asleep on her bed while she worked. The crew has been busy with their own business, or at least she thought. She hasn't left her room the whole day. Sanji would come in often and hand her a drink or some snacks. Most of the time, Luffy would stretch over and take her cookies while still asleep.

Not once has she messed up yet. Usually, her mistakes would be small, and she could easily hide it. But she was surprised by the amount of mistakes she has made all day, which was none. Luffy has been quiet all day. He would often mumble in his sleep, then laugh to himself. Nami thought of it as a small entertainment while she worked.

"Nami, are you done yet?" Luffy murmured.

"Still going. Why don't you find Usopp or Chopper and do something stupid?"

"Are you saying the things we do are stupid?"

"Yes?"

"Ah! I'm offended."

"Or you can just go back to sleep."

"But I've been sleeping all day! I feel restless."

"Well, I'm not stopping you. You can do what ever you-no!"

Luffy jumped out of bed and quickly headed for her side. "What happened?"

"I spilled some ink on the side of my map."

"Oh, well.." As a way of helping his girlfriend, Luffy did the first thing that came to his mind. He rubbed his arm against Nami's arm rapidly. Nami was in a lost for words. She jolted from her chair.

"What are you doing?! Move!" Nami pushed his arm away, revealing the huge mess Luffy created. There were ink stains everywhere, including his arm.

"Well, that didn't work out as I imagined."

"What were you thinking?!"

"Well, since I'm made of rubber.. I thought I could_ erase_ the ink."

"Huh?"

"Erasers are made of rubber, so I thought-" Nami smacked him upside the head.

"Baka."

* * *

**In Japanese, eraser is _keshigomu_. So... here come Luffy! The rubber eraser to the rescue!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: I'm Here **

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Nami tried her best to release herself from his grip, but he had a tight grasp on her wrist. She was being dragged against her will as soon as they landed on an island. Apparently, something caught Luffy's attention the he just had to bring her along.

"Luffy! Will you stop! You're hurting me!"

"We're almost there!"

The place was slowly starting to get crowded with people, mainly families. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. She could see a huge castle-like structure in the direction they were heading to. The closer they got, the closer she got a look at it. It wasn't just a castle, it was a haunted house.

"NO!" Nami screamed. "I'm not going in there!"

Luffy stopped in his tracks. "Why not? It'll be fun! I'm here anyway."

"No! I don't want to! Thriller Bark was scary enough as it was!"

"But that was real zombies! These are just fakes!"

"No!"

Although Nami had her strong fists to persuade Luffy into doing anything she wanted him to do, it didn't work this time. In some way, he got her to come, probably by using force.

While they were inside, it was completely dark. Everyone inside could hear a girl's horrified scream or the sound of a chainsaw. The people in costumes may not be real monsters like they encountered in Thriller Bark, but however Nami looked at it, they looked just as scary. In other words, this haunted house was more intense than she anticipated.

On another note, Luffy was having the time of his life. He was having so much fun that he didn't even notice that Nami wasn't by his side anymore.

"This is so much fun! Aren't you glad you came along, Nami?" When she didn't respond, Luffy realized he wasn't holding onto her hand anymore. "Nami!"

The sound of another girl's scream was heard. Flashes of light turned on and off rapidly, messing with Luffy's vision. Without any thoughts to move forward, Luffy ran back. Oddly enough, the people in costumes weren't around. But the further he ran, he saw mostly all of them piling onto someone on the ground.

"Get away!"

Luffy pulled them back one by one until he saw Nami on the ground covering her head which was between her knees as to shield herself.

"Nami."

The navigator looked up, revealing rapid tears streaming down her face. Luffy sighed. He lightly touched her forehead with hers to comfort her.

"I told you I'm here, didn't I? So what have you got to be worried about?"

* * *

**Fluffiness everywhere -.-**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: Act Like Zoro Day Pt. 2!**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy, Zoro, Chopper**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Luffy and Chopper laid on the deck, staring at the clouds. Truth be told, they were kicked out of everywhere. Nami kicked them out of her room for messing up her maps. They were kicked out of the library because they accidentally made a mess with the books to which angered Robin. Franky and Usopp are working on a secret experiment, and they've always been banned from the kitchen.

"What should we do today?" Luffy murmured to himself.

"If we catch some fish, do you think Sanji will give us something as a treat?"

"Too lazy to fish."

"Then what should we do today?"

While staring at the clouds, Luffy narrowed his eyes until he saw the crow's nest where Zoro currently was. When Zoro came to mind, he thought of something that occurred exactly on this day.

"Chopper, do you remember what happened over a year ago on this day?"

"Not that I remember."

"Shishishi!" Luffy pulled Chopper's arm and dragged him towards the men's quarters.

-x-

Zoro headed for the men's quarters while wiping off the sweat on his head. Another successful and calm day in the gym. Everyone was going about their business and no enemy ships were spotted, the perfect day in Zoro's book... at least until he stepped into his bedroom.

"Do you think our hair is green enough?" asked Luffy.

Chopper was on the verge of tears. "You colored my whole fur."

"Hm, Zoro's clothes feel like they got bigger... he probably got fat." Luffy bursted out laughing. "Everything in his locker are all green. Is that his favorite color? Is it because of his hair?"

Chopper couldn't stop starring at himself in the mirror. His fur, his whole body, is green! Not knowing whether this was all permanent or not, he didn't want to look like the hulk when he transforms into his monster point. He looked scary enough as he is in that form.

When he went to put his hat back on, he saw Zoro on the side of his mirror. The little reindeer squealed, because the green-haired didn't look happy at all.

"I thought we talked about this last year."

"Wow, Chopper! Your Zoro voice is really coming along," said Luffy.

Chopper was shaking with fear. "That wasn't me."

Luffy inhaled sharply. He turned around to see his first mate, fists clenched and his muscles exposed from his workout.

"Zoro! Happy Act Like Zoro Day! Well, for you its everyday."

Zoro cracked his knuckles. "Well then, I'm taking advantage of this."

* * *

**If you want the first part, its in Straw Hat OneShots Ch. 44. (:**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: One Day With the Straw Hats**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Straw Hats, Law**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Law had very low expectations when it comes to traveling with the Straw Hats. After hearing all the rumors of their rowdy nature, he expected them to be chaotic and colorful, which was proven right after an hour after they departed from Punk Hazard. After about an hour or two, he got used to their whole concept.

When dinner came around, it grew more hectic, in an unpleasant way. He was definitely not used to the crazy atmosphere revolving around the captain and his food as well as the crew's reactions. While trying to eat in peace, all Law could hear were the sounds of bickering, food munching, and more arguing.

Suddenly, a small food fight was started where all of Luffy's left over bones were thrown at Usopp, as a way to defend himself from the sharpshooter from taking his food. It was going well fine, until Law was hit in the face with a plate of spaghetti. That lighted a fuse in the pit of his stomach.

Law unsheathed his sword and stabbed the air multiple times. Each of the Straw Hats inhaled sharply when they felt the wind being knocked out of them. Then, Law sheathed his sword and took his plate out of the kitchen.

Sanji felt like he just got punched. That didn't make sense because he was just having an argument with Zoro. Thinking that the green haired swordsman punched him, he turned to his right to punch him back, when suddenly, it was Nami sitting where Zoro should've been.

"Eh? Nami-san?" Sanji gasped. He looked down at himself and realized he wasn't in his suit anymore, more like, he was in Usopp's clothes. "EHH?!"

"Dammit, why does my chest feel heavy," said Zoro. When he leaned forward, he felt an orange strand of hair fall over his shoulder. He grabbed the strand of hair, then looked down at himself...he couldn't see his bottom half because something was blocking his way. When he touched the thing that was blocking his view, he face suddenly felt warm.

"Zoro, is that you?" Zoro looked up to see Luffy, but his voice didn't fit his body. His voice sounded feminine. "Robin?"

"Shishishi! This is so cool! Guys I'm a raccoon! Chopper, how do you transform!" said Luffy.

"God, why do I feel sweat all over me. This is so gross!" said Nami, who was in Zoro's body. "Jeez, Zoro! Don't you ever take a shower?!"

"Mina-san, look at me! I have skin! Sanji-san, you're body is very muscular, if I might add, yohohoho!" said Brook. Usopp couldn't believe what he was seeing. One glance at his bony hands, literally, and he fainted to the ground from shock.

"Everyone, why are you all so small?" said Chopper. He looked down at himself, and immediately, his eyes were filled with sparkles. "I'm a robot!"

Franky examined himself. Other than his very exposed cleavage, his new body was too skinny for his taste. "Oi, Robin! Why don't you eat?! You're too skinny!"

"What the hell is going on?!" said Nami.

"That bastard, Law, switched us up again!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Get him to switch us back! Now!" Zoro demanded.

"No! No! I like this new body! Let's stay like this for a week!" said Luffy.

"NO!"

* * *

**Where everyone is : **

In Luffy's body: Robin

In Zoro's body: Nami

In Nami's body: Zoro

In Usopp's body: Sanji

In Sanji's body: Brook

In Chopper's body: Luffy

In Robin's body: Franky

In Franky's body: Chopper

In Brook's body: Usopp

**...Hope I'm right lol**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: Like a Kid**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

"Shishi! Look, Nami! This one's really tiny!" Luffy held up the smallest seashell he found.

"Looks like the size of your brain," murmured Nami. She narrowed her eyes to the huge pile of seashells they found within the last ten minutes. Most of them, Luffy had dug up on his own. Nami chuckled. "Don't you think we have enough seashells?"

"No! We need to look for more!"

"How do you think we'll bring all of this back to the ship then?"

"We'll bring the ship here."

Nami sighed. He was acting like a kid again. She stretched her feet out and leaned back on her arms. It was a beautiful day and they had already achieved their goal. Usopp sent them out to find a bunch of seashells for a gadget he was working on. They completed that task five minutes ago. Luffy picked out more for the fun of it.

"Nami! Come to the water with me!" Luffy called out while running to the water. Nami's eyes widened.

"Wait, Luffy! You can't go into the water!" She ran after her boyfriend into the ocean.

Nami hauled Luffy back onto shore when his adrenaline rush finally died down when the water reached his waist. She panted for air, but had enough strength to slap him upside the head.

"Baka! You know you can't swim!"

Luffy bursted out laughing. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you'd come in and save me."

"Of course I would, idiot!" Nami sighed and ran a hand through her dampened hair. "I guess we should-"

"Nami, look." Luffy pointed to a trail of crabs making their way to a large boulder. He jumped back on his feet and followed them.

"Wait, Luffy..!" The Straw Hat captain climbed on top of the boulder. He peeked over the other side and gasped.

"Oi, Na-"

Nami stared at the boulder with a blank expression. She didn't even bother to move when Luffy fell over it and landed on the other side where all the crabs resided. When a few minutes passed by, Luffy has yet to pop his head over the boulder. She sighed and got to her feet. It wasn't like he was eaten alive. When she peeked over the boulder, she proved herself wrong.

When he noticed her presence, Luffy turned around while donning a huge grin. "Yo, Nami! What do you think?"

His girlfriend facepalmed. Every single one of the crabs had clung onto every inch of his body, turning him into a huge crab man.

"Luffy.. doesn't that hurt?"

"Yea, but isn't this cool! Now, I'm the crab man! Fear me!" Luffy tried to walk away, but he was afraid that if he bended his knees, the crabs would detach themselves. Instead, he waddled.

Nami shook her head. "Still a kid."

* * *

**A Happy Birthday to Luffy! ... And Happy Children's Day in Japan (:**

**New Goal: ending this One Shots series as soon as possible. The final chapter will be Chapter 50. After that, I will release my new story I've been working so hard on.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Boy or Girl?**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Post Time Skip**

Three weeks have passed since the news of Nami's pregnancy and she couldn't wait for the birth of her first child. She was going to be a mother for the first time. She would look at herself in the mirror everyday just to see the changes in her body. She couldn't wait for the time when her tummy would be big enough for her arms to wrap around.

Robin, who was already two months into her own pregnancy, was excited to know that there would be another baby on this ship. She and Chopper have been giving Nami some tips on how to handle the next nine months. Sanji was a bit outraged when he heard the news. Zoro felt hesitant when he imagined the thought of having kids on the ship. One might be enough, but as more are added on, it might make their ship look weak, even though they did find the One Piece already.

Ever since Luffy found out, he has gotten more touchy lately. Whenever he was with her, he would rub her belly, wrap his arms around her waist from behind, and stayed by her side every time he was with her. He clearly loved the baby, and he couldn't wait for the day when it would finally enter this world.

When Nami walked into the kitchen, she saw the crew, minus Luffy, gathered around the dining table. She sighed when she realized they were making bets on what the sex of the babies will be.

"Bet you Luffy's kid will be a boy," said Franky. "I mean, you just don't see the Pirate King having a daughter. He needs a son to take over that throne."

"What's wrong with a girl being the next pirate king?" asked Robin.

"Yeah!" agreed Sanji. "I'm betting its a girl! She'd be a smokin hot king if it was Nami-san's daughter."

"Pedophile," murmured Zoro.

"HUH?!"

"I'm siding with Franky," said Usopp. "But I do think Zoro's kid will be a girl."

"If Luffy's kid is a boy and Zoro's kid is a girl, they could get married!" said Chopper.

"WHAT?" blurted Zoro.

Robin chuckled. "That's a surprising idea."

"Ahh, how romantic," said Brook.

"And what if they're both girls?" Nami suggested.

"Then you better keep them away from this pedophile." Zoro pointed to Sanji.

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" yelled Sanji.

"Anyway, have you seen Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Last time I saw him, he was at the library," said Robin.

"Thanks." When Nami closed the door to the kitchen, she could still hear the bickering between Zoro and Sanji. It was getting livelier on the ship now that there's baby talk. Everyone's really excited, especially Luffy, but she hasn't seen him all day.

When Nami entered the library, she saw him sitting on her desk with his head down. When she approached him, she saw a ton a paper, some crumpled up and some ripped, as well as crayons all over her desk. When she leaned over him, she saw a badly drawn picture of a family, their family in particular. She knew it was them because of his straw hat, her bright orange hair, and the little baby in her arms.

Nami smiled. It looked like a little kid drew the picture, but it was adorable. It was nice to know he really cared about this and he was willing to commit to it. He's going to be a great father.

Nami leaned down and kissed her husband on his head.

"Sweet dreams, Daddy."

* * *

**Ahh, the fluffiness and the corniness is back. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: Roronoa Zero**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Zoro&Robin, Luffy&Nami, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years Later**

Robin laid herself back and relaxed herself. Her body has finally given way, and that was after the long labor she just went through to deliver her new baby boy. It took eight and a half months to get to where she is today, but she finally pulled through. Zoro, trying to be the best husband and now father he can be, was stressing out as to which he should focus on more: his wife or the new baby.

Robin chuckled. "Take care of the baby for now."

Zoro lightly rubbed her head. "Get some sleep. You did a great job."

Finally, Robin closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

-x-

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was back in her own bed in the women's quarters. Everyone had gathered around to not only see her, but to see the baby as well.

"He looks like her mother," said Sanji. "Thank god."

"What was that?" Zoro hissed.

"Looks like the bet on Zoro's kid being a girl went completely down hill," said Franky. When he brought the topic of the bet back to the surface, almost half of the crew members groaned. They were losing money so easily, it was almost pathetic.

Luffy laughed. "Looks like we got a new 'marimo' in the family!"

Robin looked closer. He was right. The baby inherited his father's green hair. Because of that, Robin couldn't help but laugh as well.

"He still needs a name," said Chopper.

"He should have the name of a hero! Like my name!" said Usopp.

"Now that's just stupid," said Sanji.

While the crew members discussed amongst themselves about the baby's name, Robin sat on her bed, thinking of the possible names her son could have. Usopp was right, he should have a name like a hero, but she's always planned to put Zoro's name in there as well. After putting two and two together, Robin came up with the only name she could think of.

"Zero. Roronoa Zero."

Everyone stopped talking. The new name received different emotions coming from each member.

"That's a.. very unique name, Robin-chan," said Sanji.

"Zero-san, huh?" murmured Brook.

"Its.. cute," said Nami.

"I like it!" said Luffy.

"Uh, Robin, why Zero?" asked Usopp.

"I wanted a name to match his father's, and having a hero's name would be a good touch as well," replied Robin.

"Its quite ironic really if you think about it," said Sanji. "Zero, a hero?"

"But remember, he's going to be a future pirate! No mentions of him being a hero when he grows up," Luffy ordered. For that, Nami slapped him upside the head.

"Baka!"

Zoro's eyes never left Robin's, and when she finally looked back at him, she saw him smiling back at her.

"Roronoa Zero, huh? Its got a nice ring to it. A good name for a future troublemaker."

"Like his father," Robin added.

* * *

**The final few chapters have finally been planned out. Its sad seeing this go /:**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: One Decision **

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years Later**

After the birth of Nami's baby, there was just one more problem: how can they raise two new born babies on a pirate ship?

"What if we build in another room in the ship?" Sanji suggested while rocking little Taichi in his arms. Fortunately for him, Taichi inherited his mother's chocolate brown eyes. The bad side was that he was a spitting image of his monkey father.

"I can do that easily," said Franky.

"Raising children on a pirate ship is dangerous to begin with. Who knows what could happen with them on board," said Robin. "We can't dock on this island forever and the New World still has areas we haven't explored yet. Who knows what creatures are lurking around."

Usopp shivered. "Don't remind me about that. Its hard enough dealing with the ones we _do_ know of."

"I've actually been thinking about something and-" Luffy was interrupted by a couple of gasps coming from the crew members. "What?"

"Luffy? Thinking?" said Chopper.

"Never expected the words "I" and "think" to come out of his mouth in one sentence," said Usopp.

"You sure you weren't just dreaming?" asked Sanji.

"I wasn't," Luffy said halfheartedly. "As I was saying, I think its time we.. settle down."

His comment earned him stares, wide-eyed stares. They were shocked that Luffy would even suggest for them to settle down.

"Are you sure?" asked Nami. "Settling down doesn't mean it'll just be for a little while, you do know that, right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah."

"I agree with him," said Zoro. He placed a sleeping Zero in the little carrier Franky made for him and stood from his seat. "Worrying about the kids when an enemy attacks could get us all killed."

"Zoro's right," said Robin. "The New World is a dangerous place to raise a family. I say we leave the Grand Line."

"Woah woah, what?" Franky asked in shock. "Now we're leaving the Grand Line?"

"We could go back to East Blue," said Luffy. "Shanks stayed there for a year and everything went smoothly for him."

"But, still.."

"I-I agree," Usopp stuttered hesitantly. "I-It would be nice to go back home. I can see Kaya again."

Nami patted his back harshly. "Someone's excited to see an old love."

"N-N-No!" Usopp lied.

"I don't mind," said Brook. "Settling down will finally give me a chance to relax this skeleton body. Yohoho!"

"I guess taking a break wouldn't be so bad. I'm with Brook," said Franky.

"Me too!" Chopper said eagerly.

"It'll be nice to see where all of you grew up. Zero can follow in your roots," Robin said to Zoro. She lightly ran her hand through Zero's thin hair. Never will she ever want her son to experience her childhood. She wants him to grow up with a family, and people who love him.

"If its okay with all of you," said Usopp.

"If it gives us a break from all these chaotic islands, then I say we go," said Nami.

Everyone turned their attention to the only person who hasn't responded to Luffy's proposal. The Straw Hat cook was keeping his attention on the baby while trying to ignore the gazes coming from his crew. He noticed the similar features this baby had to his parents and thought he was lucky. This baby had amazing parents such as Luffy and Nami.

Thinking of all of this, Sanji had a thought in mind.

"Before we go to East Blue, can we make one final stop in the Grand Line?" asked Sanji.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Where?"

"Alabasta."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuunn..**

**If you don't see a pattern in the chapters.. *winkwink* lol**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: The Choice**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Sanji&Vivi, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Cobra**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years Later**

Upon arriving at Alabasta, Nami knew the babies wouldn't last if they travelled in the desert on foot. If she remembered right, it lasted them one or maybe two days just to reach Yuba. The heat and humidity when the sun is out could harm the babies. So, the crew agreed that half of them would travel with Sanji to Alubarna, while the other half guarded the ship.

Those that will be going with Sanji are Luffy, Franky, and Zoro. The others, too overwhelmed by the heat, will stay on board. Thanks to Franky's skills, they got to travel much faster now that he made a motorcycle with some scraps found around the ship. As soon as they started their journey, Sanji was having second thoughts about whether Vivi will accept his invitation. She's a _princess_ for crying out loud. If she had to choose between him or her country, he wouldn't even be considered an option.

"Sanji, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" asked Luffy.

"_You're_ the one hungry," Zoro noted.

Sanji didn't say anything, for he knew those two idiots wouldn't understand his situation. The motor of the bike was too loud for Franky, who was currently driving, to hear. But he spoke up anyway. "I don't think this is a good idea anymore."

When Sanji turned around, Luffy had fallen asleep, but Zoro, who was right behind him, had a stern look on his face.

"You really think going back now would be the best idea?" asked Zoro.

"Tch, what do _you_ know. You don't understand my situation."

"Then your one visible eye clearly isn't good enough for you. Haven't you seen what I've been going through before Robin and I got married? I was a wreck. I got this beautiful, smart, irreplaceable _assassin_ to fall in love with _me_, and all this time I've been thinking she's out of my league. When she said yes, it didn't hit me until the day of our wedding that I was getting married to _her_. If you really think I don't understand what you're going through, then you're wrong."

Sanji avoided the swordsman's gaze. Those were some powerful words coming from an idiot like him. "..Then, what do you think? Will she choose me?"

"Prove to her."

When they got to the city, the first place they went to was the palace. With some reconstruction after the war, the place looked brand new. Sanji was a nervous wreck. Little did he know that Vivi had been watching them approach the palace from her bedroom window. She immediately ran down from her room.

When the four Straw Hats entered the palace, they were greeted like royalty. Franky was amazed by how much fame they had here, while Luffy was searching for the food like always. Just down the big room sat Cobra with Igaram standing beside him.

"Yo, Pops! Where's the food?" was the first thing Luffy said. In result, Sanji smacked him upside the head for his rude behavior.

"Its nice seeing you all again. Congrats on reaching the end of the Grand Line," said Cobra, "but what brings you back here? Where is the rest of your crew?"

"Everyone else is back on the ship, watching the kids," answered Luffy.

Cobra nodded and smiled. "I assume you've started a family. I'm sure they'll be amazing people when they grow up."

"Is Vivi here?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy-san! Mina-san!" From the corridor connected to the room, the Straw Hats saw Vivi running towards them. They were greeted by a big hug each. Franky and Vivi shared a warm greeting for this is their first time meeting. "What brings all of you here?"

Zoro harshly pushed Sanji forward. "This guy wants to talk to you."

"Bastard," muttered Sanji.

"Hm? Sanji-san?"

The Straw Hat cook blushed a deep red when he realized he was faced-to-faced with her, to make it even better, her father was sitting on the throne, watching them.

"Uhhh, not here." Sanji took her hand and brought her out to the corridor that overlooked the city. From their decision to settle down, to how he felt about her, to his wish for her to run away with him, he explained everything to her. As he talked, he noticed her different reactions. When he finished explaining, he didn't know what to think. Her expression made it hard for him to decipher whether everything he told her was a good thing or not.

Vivi sighed, then smiled. "You've really changed, Sanji-san. You're a lot different from the last time I saw you."

"A whole year of sailing can do that to a person."

"Sanji-san," Vivi took his hands in hers, "Everything you said, no one has ever said that to me. If I could, I would leave with you in a heartbeat. "

"But you can't.."

Vivi looked down. "I have a whole country relying on my hands. I can't let that many people down.. I'm sorry, Sanji-san. I would ask you to stay with me, but you can't."

Sanji shook his head. He smirked, trying to hide his true emotions. "Sorry, I'm more of a prince. Not really fit to be a king."

"I thought so."

The two walked back to the room. When they got back, they saw the crew, along with Cobra and Igaram gathered together in one spot. When they heard that the two had returned, they immediately separated.

"Vivi!" said Cobra.

"What's going on?" asked Vivi.

"Luffy-kun and I have been talking about some things..Vivi, you're free to choose where you want to go. If its to stay in this country, or leave with the crew, then I will support you."

"Huh?" Vivi and Sanji said in unison.

"P-Papa, what are you saying? I can leave? Then what about the country-"

"I will be behind your father, as well as the others," said Igaram. "In your absence, we'll watch over the country and the people."

"But, I can't leave. There's still so much I need to-"

"Vivi-sama," Igaram placed his hands on her shoulder. "It's okay. You have the choice to decide."

Vivi's eyes filled with tears. She looked to her father who nodded and flashed her a comforting smile. She turned to the crew and they were looking to her with encouraging eyes. Lastly, she turned to Sanji. The cook seemed excited, but knew he had to hide it because he knew she had another option.

Vivi ran to him and leaped into his arms. "Sanji-san!"

Sanji caught her and held her tight. He turned to the crew who had gathered around them. "How does the king know?"

"We had a feeling from the start that Vivi wouldn't choose you," said Luffy.

"If she didn't leave with us last time, we kind of doubted she would leave with us now," Zoro added.

"So, we told Cobra everything."

Sanji sighed. He buried his face in Vivi's shoulder and muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Zoro asked, teasingly. "I couldn't hear."

"Th..Thank you."

Luffy grinned. "Now, we're complete! Let's go back home."

* * *

**Updating again? Kinda? lol**

**Tomorrow is my last day as a high school senior :'(**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: Harumi, a New Beginning**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Luffy&Nami, Zoro&Robin, Sanji&Vivi, Straw Hats**

**(Pre/Post) Time Skip: Many Years Later**

Nami looked towards the direction of the Grand Line. It was a big decision to leave the infamous sea, but they now know where their hearts lie, and thats to take a break and settle down. After the birth of her son and Robin's son, and after the little incident back in the New World, they knew that they couldn't raise a family in such a dangerous sea.

She could hear the sound of a soft hum coming from on deck. Sitting on a newly made rocking chair by Franky, Vivi rocked Taichi back and forth smoothly. Now that the princess has accepted their invitation, more importantly Sanji's love, Nami felt like the babies weren't the only new additions to the family. There was a bit of tension between the princess and the ex-assassin, but in due time, they learned to forget about the past.

"Nami-san, I think we're nearing the island," Sanji called out from the helm. At the mention of the new island, each one of the crew started popping out all over the place. In the distance, they could see a huge island they would now call their home. Landing back in East Blue already felt like home for half of the crew members, but rather than picking an old home island where they would settle down, they picked a new island right in the middle of all of them.

"East Blue's a very.. quiet sea," Chopper noticed.

"Its perfect," said Robin while rocking Zero in her arms.

"We shouldn't have to worry about any Marines nearby," said Brook.

"But there's still Luffy's grandpa," murmured Chopper.

Luffy happily placed his hands on his hips. "I'm just as strong as that old bastard. I can take him on any day. I can even teach Taichi how to stand up to him."

"That, I'm worried about," said Nami while taking her son back into her arms. "At least we don't have to worry about the citizens fearing us anymore."

"Well, some of them," added Usopp.

After finding One Piece and getting rid of the Blackbeard crew, Coby took over the Marines as Fleet Admiral. The new head-honcho opened the world's eyes to the Straw Hats, as if most of them haven't already. Each island they've passed, spread the news of what they've done, and how totally and completely different they are to the other pirates. They were heroes, but Luffy didn't like that title very much.

Although some have finally accepted them, some still hold their hatred for the pirates no matter who they are. On the bright side, because of Coby's new wish, the crew will no longer be targeted, but rather they will be watched from time to time. As soon as something out of the ordinary goes wrong, the Marines will not hesitate to attack.

"What's this island called again?" asked Chopper.

"Harumi," answered Nami. "Spring at sea."

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" asked Sanji.

"Who knows," said Luffy. "But I want to go back on adventures as soon as these guys grow up."

Luffy rubbed his son's head. Taichi grimaced at his father unintentionally, earning a chuckle from the captain.

"Something tells me we'll have more adventures on this island than we've had on our journeys," said Robin.

* * *

**Soo, yea. That's the end of it. **

**If you haven't noticed already, the past few chapters aren't exactly one-shots, but more of chains leading from one chapter to another. I can't say anything about it now, but what I do want to say is: keep your eyes open for an update tomorrow. There is a reason for these chapters *hinthint***


End file.
